Shorts and Shots: Clamp's MiniCollection
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Mini-Collection' is a mini collection of the original 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' I've posted on Livejournal. Few of them are rated T, while the other is M. You'll see if you begin to read the shot or shorts. R
1. SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] []**

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** In Which Time Travel Merges X/1999, in both Anime and Manga together

**Pairings: **Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui

**Category:** No, I will not make Kamui from the Anime have amber eyes. X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon Crossover

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this one-shot more fun to write about.

**Note:**

* * *

((A/N: Aiko and Jiro belonged to me. I've sort of made Kamui into a cool kind of person. I actually cannot resist putting Seishiro in this, I'm afraid I made him too much off a tease. :D))

Sixteen year-old Kamui look around and is very confused. He remember being in flat belonging to Sakurazukamori Seishiro, he was going to clean it up anyways, that's what Subaru would've have want anyways. Then a bright red light exploded in front of him, forcing him to shield his eyes with his arms from that bright light. Once lowering down his arms to his sides, blinking to adjust the light for his eyes, he is stunned and very, very confused. How did he end up outside, in front of a mansion with stone steps, surrounded by green trees when he clearly remember being inside the flat, cleaning and avoiding touching dangerous seals and ofudas? He could feel a headache coming up because he tried to figure out what happen when he felt something barreled into his legs, regaining his balance and doing a few hops, he was able to balance whatever bumped into him. He looked down to see a eight year-old kid with black hair and bright green eyes looking up at him with curiosity, blinked, and then scrutinized him a look of worry. Those green eyes, they look familiar.

"Nii-san, why are you so sad?" Kamui's eyes widen before he bent down to the kid's level and smile softly at him.

"What makes you say that little one?" The kid with green eyes tilted his head to the side, and pointed out bluntly.

"Because your eyes, they look sad. Did someone hurt you badly, Nii-san?" Kamui smiled sadly at the kid. Although he is confused on where he is, he decided to humor the kid for a while.

"I guess you can say that, but I guess it's also part of my fault as well." The kid's green eyes widen at him at curiosity at this.

"Why?" Kamui continue to smile sadly.

"I think it's because I wasn't strong enough to protect him, nor I was able to protect the rest of my friends." The kid's green eyes look at him sadly before walking over to Kamui, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kamui eyes widen, and fell flat on his bottom with one leg stretched out, the other knee up, he carefully wrapped one arm around the kid.

"You must be very lonely." Kamui froze, blink, before smiling and then chuckling.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" The kid giggles before going sad.

"I don't have parents, I have a twin sister and a grandma." Kamui hug the boy close.

"I'm sorry." The kid mutter a soft 'it's ok' to him before looking at him with his big green eyes.

"What about your parents? I bet they also told you to not talk to people you don't know of." Kamui's response was holding the kid closer to him.

"I don't remember who my father was, my mother never spoke of him and she died when I was six. I'm the only child." The kid gasped before bursting to the tears in front of him. Kamui is confused, why would this kid go so emotional over him?

"You really are very lonely, you don't have someone to be with you." Kamui smile softly before ruffling the kid's hair to cheer him up. The kid looked at him with glistened tears.

"It's alright, I was able to meet a lot of people. Although I can't meet them again, I can still remember their voices, their memories, their hearts, and I can't ever replace them." After he said that, the kid instantly brightened making Kamui chuckle.

"Um, nii-san?"

"Yes?" The kid look at him with big green eyes, though the kid look very nervous, he looks so adorable.

"Can I be your friend?" Kamui blinked, and the kid looked down.

"Because I don't want to be alone and I also don't want you to be alone, Hokuto said that not everyone can be alone forever." Kamui blinked, he heard that name before and he opens his mouth to let out the words he never thought he'll say.

"Even a Sakurazukamori?" The boy look at him with wide eyes, Kamui guessed he heard that term before, but in the kid's eyes, he could see the fear and a bit of hesitation.

"Don't worry, I'm not a Sakurazukamori." The boy sighed in relief. "But..." The boy look up at him curious, and the boy notice that Kamui has a sad look with a bitter smile on his face, with a far off distant look in his eyes. "The person I treasure the most was a Sakurazukamori, and he died when he protected me from someone killing me. Before that happen, he is my closest friend and he had fall in love with his predecessor who died to save him." The boy huffed, Kamui who saw, look at him with an amuse smirk and eyebrow.

"That person, he must be really stupid to not notice your feelings for him." Kamui look surprise at this, this wasn't the reaction he thought he would get. "Eh?" The kid looked sadly at him.

"You must really love that person to ignore that pain for a very long time." Kamui held his breath, and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Had he really fallen for Subaru? And though Subaru didn't realize it, Kamui had locked that emotion away and when Subaru died to protect him, it had hurt him a lot. He also thought that the reason Subaru died to protect him was he would be able to be with Seishiro finally.

"But..." Kamui was able to hear that word, and saw the kid looked even downer. "That person must be hurting a lot because the person he loves saved him by dying, and he must've realized that you too are in pain, and to save you from that pain, he protected you so you could live on, even if he's not alive." Kamui smile sadly, and hug the kid close to him, he allow a few tears to fall. "I hope that you are right, gaki." The kid huffed again and cross his arms, making Kamui chuckle again and resist the urge to not make the kid's hair messier than now.

"My name is not gaki, its Sumeragi Subaru." And then Kamui's eyes widen and the eight year-old Subaru gasp and covered his mouth with his hand and stared at him with wide green eyes, he wasn't suppose to say his own name. Kamui, could not believe that kid in front of him is Sumeragi Subaru. The one who will fall in love with Seishiro, the one will grow to become polite, silent, and gloomy, the one who will be Kamui's best friend because they understand one another, and the one...he had fallen in love with. Why hadn't he notice this? The person in front of him, is the person he treasure the most. Kamui wanted to reach and gather Subaru into his arms and hold him there, forever, but he knew that if he were to do that, this _Subaru_, will be scared of him because of what he is doing. And _this_ Subaru isn't _his_ Subaru. So Kamui swallow down the hurt and pills of bitterness before being able to manage a soft smile to the younger Subaru.

"Since you've given me your name, I guess I should give you mine as well, ne, Sumeragi-kun?" Kamui is flabbergasted when Subaru shook his head no, and he given him a questioning gaze.

"Don't call me Sumeragi-kun, I've been called Sumeragi-sama and Sumeragi-san, and I'm getting tired of it. That's what everyone where I live has been calling me, except for my grandma and Hokuto." Kamui is very amused at this, to hear this from Subaru of all people, Yuzuriha would be laughing because of this, Sorta would have laughed his head off, and Karen, would've pinch Subaru's cheeks because of his cuteness, and then Kamui remember that most of the Dragons of Heaven and Earths, including Fuma, are gone. Shaking out of the depressing thoughts, Kamui gives Subaru an amuse smile.

"So what should I call you?" Subaru tilted his head a bit and tap his own lips to think of something, and he brightened up when he remember.

"Just Subaru-kun would be fine." Kamui eyes widen in shock once more, he knew that _his_ Subaru wouldn't be this forward, but then again, _that_ Subaru didn't witness any tragedies in his life. He softly smiled at Subaru, and he ravages his own brain to come up with a name. He can't use his own name, because the Earth can't hold two Kamui Shiro, so perhaps a new name, a fresh start will work. His brain found the name, but his other senses pick up high alert at feeling being spied upon. Calming down his senses, he told the younger Subaru a name that isn't on the any databases currently.

"Alright then Subaru-kun, my name is Musakui Toushiro and I would like to be your friend as well." Subaru giggled, _giggled!_ It took awhile for Kamui not to laugh out loud and be consider insane by his new friend since the Subaru he knew, never giggled and this situation is all new to him.

"Um..." Subaru look at him with a nervous, and then Kamui remember on why.

"It's alright Subaru-kun, you can call me Toushiro-nii, Shiro-nii, or Shiro-kun if you like." Subaru grin look like it split his face in halve at any minute.

"Ok."

"Shiro-nii?"

"Hm?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Kamui blink, he never gave that thought before. He decided to put that question on hold and ask Subaru the question.

"Well, what do you want to be when you grow up, Subaru-kun?" Subaru pouted.

"I was the one to ask the question first." Kamui chuckled, he couldn't help it; he really couldn't. It is tempting to pass and Kamui poked Subaru at his sides with one finger, a teasing grin on his lips. Subaru giggled.

"I know that, but I want to hear what's yours first and then I'll tell you mine." Subaru look at him with an expecting and determine gaze as if trying to intimidate him, but somehow it had only make his cute factor go up and Kamui ruffled his hair again with a chuckle. Kamui notice that he has been laughing a lot since he met the younger Subaru; at least it made him feel a bit lighter.

"Promise?" Kamui snorted, but he grinned and nodded.

"I promise." Subaru's grin was enough for Kamui to smile as well.

"I want to be an astronaut, then a teacher, no a rock star, a scientist, no no a detective, or maybe a fireman, or maybe maybe a police detective, or I know-" Kamui laugh, Subaru is really energetic when he is a kid, isn't he?

"Whoa, whoa. One at a time, Subaru-kun, one at a time. Subaru-kun, you can only choose one. You can't choose all." Subaru pouted.

"Why not?" Subaru whined, Kamui tried, he really did, he really tried hard to not to laugh at Subaru's adorableness slash weirdness, and the only sign that shows he is close to laughing out loud is the twitching corner of his mouth and the constant biting his bottom lip, turning that lip to red.

"Because you'll be tired if you decided to take all of them at once, you'll collapse and you probably exhaust your body by then." Subaru pouted again.

"You sounded just like my grandma." Kamui raise his eyebrow, amuse before ruffling Subaru's hair, earning a laugh from Subaru.

"Well she is right at one point, but that doesn't mean I have to stop you." Subaru look at Kamui confuse, Kamui softly smirk at him. "You can choose one, and then once you gain enough experience and you want to stop, you can quit, and go for another. However there are some jobs that lasts a lifetime," _Like being a Sakurazukamori, a Magami, a Sumeragi, a Dragon of Heaven or Earth, or being Kamuis._ Kamui said as he thought sadly. "so you must choose carefully, ok?" Subaru look at Kamui with wide eyes before nodding with a smile, Kamui smile and pat his head gently.

"Can you help me, Shiro-nii?" Kamui softly smiled at Subaru and nodded.

"Of course, let's start, ok?"

"Hn!"

"Subaru-kun, what do you like to do the most?" Subaru hummed at this, and tilt his head to one side.

"I like to cook, but Aiko-san is scared that I'll be hurt. I like to read, but Hokuto told me not to read all the time. Um I also like to grow big and strong, to help other people." Kamui grinned and chuckle at Subaru's enthusiastic response. "But the most of all, " Kamui nodded gently, a smile still on his face and he is curious of what Subaru would really like to do in the future. "I want to help Shiro-nii." Kamui is shocked by that innocent response, Subaru smile warmly at him.

"Why? You barely know me." Subaru look down a bit hesitantly, looking briefly up to meet his amethysts eyes.

"I know that, but somehow I get this feeling I know you from somewhere like it was from a dream. I know this is the first time I met you, but I don't think I can bare it if you keep on living with sad emotions. So therefore, I want to be the one that can make you feel happy." Kamui blink, the question is answer by someone who was older than him, but the question itself, is answer by someone who hadn't lost his innocence, yet. Kamui smile softly before pulling Subaru into a hug.

"Thank you." Subaru laughed and hugged Kamui's neck when he felt something wet on his shoulder, he pull away and saw Kamui is crying.

"Shiro-nii, why are you crying?" Kamui smile at him, he really wanted to say to Subaru that he is really Kamui, and that he loves him, but Kamui, himself, knew that he isn't _Kamui_ and that he isn't born in this time yet, and the person in his arms, isn't _his_ Subaru._Toushiro_ is someone who came out of nowhere, someone who decided to offer guidance, someone who decided to prevent anymore tragedies until the _Promised Day_ for his younger self comes, he's now _Musakui Toushiro_, someone that has a blank history with a new name, someone who is kind and nice to those who need him, and someone who is willing to guard those that _Kamui_ had failed to protect.

"It's because I'm happy, that's why." It was obviously a lie, Subaru didn't notice and _Toushiro_ knew he had to let _Kamui_ go. _Toushiro_ won't continue to be _Kamui_, and he won't let _Fuma_ and _Kamui_ be part of the sick and twisted game that was set up by Fate, by Hinoto's Dark Side, and by a manipulated Kanoe. If they are going to save the Earth, _Toushiro_ will find a way and not let both Dragons on either side, especially _Kamuis_ to die.

"Crying can also make a person happy?" ((A/N: At this point, I'm going to call Kamui, Toushiro)) Toushiro nodded after drying his own tears.

"Yes, in a way. Sometimes crying can make a person happy, it can also make a person feel sad, lonely, pain, hate, anger, or scared." Subaru look at him with wide eyes in amazement, but then he went sad.

"But Jiro-san crying is also a weakness." Toushiro look at him with a frown.

"Though what Jiro-san may have said, or whatever his name is" Subaru giggled and Toushiro smile gently, and hooked Subaru's chin with his finger so Subaru can look at him in the eyes. "may have been true, but crying can also be a form of strength." Subaru's eyes widen.

"Really?" Toushiro nodded with a smile. "Really."

"I've decided," Toushiro looked at Subaru who has a determined look on his face, filled with innocence, naive, and determination. "that I want to be someone who you can rely on, Shiro-nii." Toushiro chuckled.

"If that is what you really want, then I'm sure you can do it." Subaru brightened and hurled himself into Toushiro's arms, Toushiro caught him, laughed and ruffled Subaru's hair. _I like his laugh, it sounds so happy, warm and nice._ Subaru thought as he looked up at Toushiro to see Toushiro grinning down with him. Subaru blushed and looked down, clutching onto the black shirt Toushiro is wearing.

"Shiro-nii, what about you? What do you want to do when you grow up?" Toushiro loosen his embrace around him and look up at the blue sky hovering over them, the green leaves gives them enough shade, and Toushiro can hear sounds made by the insects, birds, the leaves, the wind, the grass, and some of the other animals.

"Well, I actually want to stay here with you. If it's alright, that is?" Subaru blush at this when he sees Toushiro's hopeful face.

"You haven't answer the question." Subaru said as he burst out the answer, Toushiro carefully put on a frown and a sad face, to those who knew Kamui, would know that it is actually a mock sad face.

"Does that mean you don't want me to stay here with you?" Subaru gasped and grew pale at the sudden thought of Toushiro of not being there with him.

"No-that's not-what I meant to say- I mean" Subaru was cutoff when he heard Toushiro laugh, and Subaru realized he was being teased so he huffed, and look away from Toushiro.

"I know what you mean, I was just teasing you." Toushiro said as he pet head softly, but Subaru is really stubborn to not see face him, making Toushiro smile softly at him.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Subaru-kun. Won't you look at me and hear what I want to be when I grow up?" Toushiro ask softly and he cupped the side of Subaru's face to gently face him. Subaru blush his trade mark blush and Toushiro grinned at this, before letting go of his face. Toushiro hummed thoughtfully; there was something that caught his interest when he is still in school.

"I want to be a psychologist." Subaru blink, he never heard that job before.

"What is it?" Toushiro smile gently at him.

"It's a person who studies the human's mentality, physically, and his or her habits." Subaru blinked and frown.

"Sounds boring." Toushiro look down at Subaru with a gentle smile, and shrugged.

"Maybe, but it's really interesting. You can understand a bit of your emotions in situations, such as grief or growing up." Subaru look up with wide eyes, he didn't know about that and he look down, refusing to look at Toushiro's angry or appalled face.

"I didn't know about that." Subaru felt Toushiro's hand on his head, and it is rubbing his scalp gently, massaging it, and making him feel more relax. Subaru look up and felt relief when he saw a gentle and kind face.

"It's ok, I understand. I didn't know it was like that either when I first heard it. I always imagine psychologists will be a shrink with a notepad and pen, listening to someone else's problems while lying down on a red loaf sofa. That's putting it stereotypically view in what most people will think." Toushiro smirk when he heard Subaru laugh.

"Sumeragi-sama? It's time to come in for dinner!" Hearing Aiko-san's voice, Subaru turn towards the mansion with surprise that's it's already dinner time when it feel like it's an hour from talking with Toushiro. He is torn, he really wants to stay with Toushiro, but if he doesn't come in time for dinner, Hokuto and his grandmother would be worried, and he himself is also hungry. Toushiro look at the mansion with surprise before looking up to see the sky turning slightly pink.

"It looks like you have to go, Subaru-kun." Subaru widen his eyes and turn his attention to Toushiro, who smiles gently at him, Subaru look down on his lap.

"What's the matter Subaru-kun?" Hearing the concern in Toushiro's voice, Subaru wrapped his small arms around Toushiro's neck, hugging him close. He didn't want to go; he really didn't want to go. He doesn't want Toushiro to go.

"Don't go." Toushiro smile softly and sadly at the same time, he wrapped both of his arms around Subaru, returning the hug.

"You know I have to, your grandmother might think I'm someone who might hurt you. Your sister, however, I don't know. I would have loved to go with you to meet your family." Subaru hugged tighter.

"Can't you stay?" Toushiro smile softly, he really want to stay with Subaru, but he needs to find a job, some education, and an apartment for himself and perhaps for Subaru, his sister, and enough room for other guests, until that time comes.

"I can't, I need to go back to school, to learn and catch up." Subaru is saddened by this. "But, I guess, I can visit here from time to time." Subaru's eyes lit up at this.

"Really? You can?" Toushiro nodded.

"Sumeragi-sama?" Aiko-san sounded worried, Toushiro notice and went down to whisper into Subaru's ear.

"Looks like she is worried, why don't you go to her?" Subaru hesitated, clutching on to Toushiro's shirt.

"What if you're hurt while I'm not around? What if you're sick or worse?" Toushiro calm Subaru down with a finger on his lips.

"Though that is true it would be troublesome, because I have to buy the medicine and First Aid Kit myself." Subaru look like he was about to protest, but Toushiro shook his head.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, and on my next visit, I'll give you my house phone number and my mail box address so you can continue to communicate with me and check up on me, whenever you like." Subaru looks skeptic of this.

"Even if it's late at night or early in the morning?" Toushiro smirk at this.

"Only if it's you, I'll make it as an exception unless I say otherwise. Ok?" Subaru look at him and nodded.

"Ok."

"Shiro-nii, could you bend your head down for a bit?" Toushiro nodded and bent down, and felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek, eyes wide he turn to look at Subaru and accidentally caught his lips with his own. Toushiro blushed a bit and back his head away, looking down, his hair shielding his eyes and bits of the blush on his face. Subaru, who has no clue or any idea of what just happen, look at Toushiro with worry and curiosity.

"Shiro-nii?" Toushiro let out a shuddering gasp, control the blush and look at Subaru with a smile.

"Sumeragi-sama?" Aiko-san is definitely worried; she hasn't been able to find the young master.

"I'm fine, now why don't you go? That young lady must be really worried of you." Subaru blink and smile.

"Hn." Subaru pulled away from Toushiro's arms and was running halfway to the mansion when he turns to look behind, Toushiro stood up and nodded gently with a smile.

"One more thing, Shiro-nii." Subaru walked back to Toushiro, and Toushiro had to bend down to his level. Subaru whispered softly into his ear, and Toushiro's eyes widen but then he smile and nodded. Subaru hugged Toushiro and quickly ran back to the mansion, to ease Aiko-san's worry. Seeing him disappear behind the gates, Toushiro touched his lips gently, was that a dream? His lips grew into a grin, to a barely contain grin, and he laugh, seeing and hearing Subaru criticizing his older self was too much for him. That was just freaking adorable and hilarious, Toushiro laugh till his sides hurt. Finally calming down, Toushiro continue to watch the mansion with a smile. Then sakura petals flew behind him, annoyed he turned to glare at the person who made Kamui's Subaru suffer. The person, unaffected by the glare, smile at him.

"Having fun, Kamui-kun?" Toushiro glared, a frown settling on his face.

"My name is not Kamui-kun anymore; my name is Musakui Toushiro, Sakurazukamori-san." The person blink, he did not expect this type of reaction to happen.

"Then please accept my apologies, Musakui-san." Toushiro look at Seishiro for a moment before looking at the mansion behind him, making sure Subaru hadn't come out. He turned his gaze back to Seishiro.

"Why are you doing this? What is your gain?" Seishiro puffed out a smoke, he smirk at Toushiro.

"Why? Because you and I both know we love Subaru-kun, and the gain, well let's just say it's for entertainment purpose." Amethysts eyes narrowed at him.

"Love? _You_ deceived _him_ until the very end. _Y__ou_ may care for _him_, but when _you_ died. _He_ became _you_. As for the gain, you really have a sick and twisted humor." Seishiro waved off the harsh words, as if they're flies.

"You wound me. I thought you would have understood, and I agree, my final act, was not the one of the best choices I've made, and as for the gain. Did you just realize that just now?" A scowl appear on his face, but Toushiro knew that even though Seishiro may have or may had cared for his Subaru from whatever kind of emotion he has left in his heart, his Subaru would always love Seishiro, and that made him feel bitter and grudging respect towards the Sakurazukamori.

"Yes, I have realized for a very long time. What do you want, Sakurazukamori-san?" Sakurazukamori pulled his cigarette from his mouth, let it fall all the way to the ground and stomp it, twisting his shoe to get rid of the fuse so it won't lit. He exhale the smoke, took of his sunglasses to show one eye made out of glass and one with golden eye, and a serious smirk.

"I want to be included in your plan." Toushiro look at him, perplexed at this, but also very wary.

"Why?" Seishiro raise an eyebrow at Toushiro, and said eight words that made Toushiro's jaw drop.

"I want to stop my younger self." Seishiro would have teased Toushiro for that expression, but Toushiro snapped his jaw shut and glare at him with caution.

"What's the catch?" Seishrio shrugged.

"There's no catch." Toushiro didn't believe him, and he'll be a fool to pass this opportunity down, and it would do good to watch him closely to make sure he is telling the truth.

"Very well, but you need to change your name. We can't exactly have two Sakurazukamori Seishiros running around, now can we? Not to mention, we need to change some of our features." Seishiro smile at him.

"I have a name on my mind." Toushiro raise an eyebrow before starting to head for the train station, with Seishiro walking behind him.

"Why haven't you asked me 'why I'm still alive?'?" Toushiro glanced over his shoulder, before looking forward and replying to Seishiro.

"It's because I knew you will give me an answer, but you won't give me the right one." Seishiro smirked at him.

"You're a rather cautious person." Toushiro gave him a dangerous grin.

"I guess you can say I'm trust my instincts." The two males look around, and saw most of the girls looking at them and giggled. Knowing what they are saying, Toushiro twitched annoyed.

"If you say we are married, I'll castrate you myself with thousands of methods with torture devices." Toushiro warned, Seishiro smirked, and he could tell that K- _Toushiro_ is different than _Kamui_. He'll just have to wait and see the climax of this story.

"Yes, mother." Seishiro couldn't resist teasing, and he heard a growl from Toushiro.

"Touchy, eh?"

"Sakurazuka-san..." Alarm bells ranged in Seishiro's mind, and he had to remind himself that this boy isn't _Shiro Kamui_, who watched Subaru dying in front of him from a fatal injury _Dark Kamui_ gave helplessly. This boy is _Musakui Toushiro_, who is born from within _Shiro Kamui_, determined to fight against his own destiny, fiercely protective over the ones he cares, willing to sacrifice his own life for many others, willing to paint his own scales with red dye, and he is willing to stop the prophecy and the Earth's Fate on the Promised Day from ever happening, even if it costs his life, his memories, his heart, and his emotions. That's what made Seishiro respect _Musakui Toushiro_, more than he respect _Shiro Kamui_; even though they have the same hearts.

"Musakui-san, what did Subaru-kun said too you?" Seishiro is curious on what did Subaru said to Toushiro, Toushiro glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Out of curiosity."

"He said _Even a Sakurazukamori will feel lonely, and they too don't need to be alone._" Seishiro stopped, thought this over, and grin. _No matter what kind of situation you are in, born in a different person or living creature, you are always the same, interesting, naive, Subaru I met._ Toushiro look behind with a raise eyebrow.

"If you keep staring off into space, I'm going to leave you alone. I need to find an apartment to stay in-" Toushiro is caught off when one of his arm is being pulled, making him stumbled back, eyes wide, he landed against a hard chest, one hand holding his arm up suspended, the other holding his face up making him look up and glare at the person.

"Aw so you do care." Seishiro cooed and he smiled at Toushiro who continue to glare at him.

"Sakurazuka-san, let me go." Seishiro raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"And if I don't?" Toushiro's continue to glare, even when Seishiro decided to lean in to Toushiro's personal space, which has already been invaded.

"Sakurazuka-san, I'm warning you." Seishiro ignored the warning and continue to lean down, when he felt an elbow hit hard into his stomach. He dodged quickly enough to get away from the chop aim at his neck. Seishiro smirk, _Toushiro_ is definitely an interesting prey, one who he hadn't mark yet.

"Ow that hurts, Musakui-san." Tourshiro clean his hands as if he had touched something dirty and glare at Seishiro. He'll never know why _Kamui's_ Subaru like this man.

"Good, it should." Seishiro chuckle, Toushiro is definitely an interesting side of Kamui.

"But Musakui-san." Toushiro groaned, this is going to be one of the longest days he ever had.

* * *

**Omake One: Name Picking**

Finding an apartment that both Seishiro and Toushiro can use is pretty easy, it was close to the Clamp Campus and though the landowner agreed to let them stay there until they can pay for the rent on the next month, the next problem was money. Seishiro can't exactly be a veterinarian, because Seishiro's younger self is going to be one. So the future Seishiro decided to be a Death Doctor, someone who will administer death to a patient if the patient itself truly wants to die. Fitting, now how to avoid the preset, err past, Toushiro groaned, this is frustrating and confusing. Hearing a chuckle from his would-be roommate, he glared.

"Have you picked a name yet? I can't exactly call you Sakurazukamori-san and your younger self, Sakurazukamori-san, now can I?" Toushiro glare harder when that chuckle turn to a snicker.

"Yes, that would be troublesome. Not to mention, I'll have to stay away from the Sakura Tree to avoid getting detected by it." Toushiro's glare lessens, but he is cautious.

"Where are you now?"

"Hm, I think somewhere in Japan studying secondary school, however I have not met Subaru-kun yet." Toushiro blink, that was vague but it also gave him time.

"So have you found a name?" Seishiro look thoughtful at this.

"I was thinking Morizuka Itachi." Toushiro stare, and continue to stare.

"You're joking." Seishiro grin and shook his head.

"Nope."

"Why would you use someone else's first name from- You know what, I don't think I need to know." Seishiro snicker when he saw Toushiro hit his head on the table.

* * *

**Omake Two: Old Habits die hard**

Itachi stare, he was pretty sure he himself is an early riser. Decided to wake up early in the morning and fix breakfast for the both of them, he is kind of surprise when Toushiro himself is lounging on the kitchen chair, food already set on the table, one hand holding the delicious aroma cup of coffee, the other holding the newspaper upright so he could read today's article.

"Morning." Toushiro look up, and nodded. He didn't smile, frown, nor did he scowl.

"Morning." Taking a seat on chair provided on the other side of the kitchen table, Itachi continue to stare at Toushiro. Noticing the stare, Toushiro level him a questioning glance.

"What?"

"You're up early." Toushiro raise an eyebrow as if saying 'So what of it?'

"Kids like you, don't usually want to wake up this early." Toushiro shrugged.

"Old habits die hard." That made Itachi raises his eyebrow.

"Oh? When did you drink coffee? I was told you normally don't drink it." Toushiro didn't react, but there is a sign of an emotion when the hand clenching the coffee cup handle turns ashen white.

"Who did you hear it from?" Itachi stare hard at him.

"Fuma." No reaction, but Toushiro's heart skip the beat of his- _Kamui's_ best friends name.

"So you've talked? What did you guys talked about?" Itachi shrug.

"Just stuff." Toushiro look at him, before shrugging, it's not like he has to know himself. Taking the cup of coffee, he took some sips from it.

"Why are you drinking coffee?" Itachi is curious as to why Toushiro is drinking coffee.

"It helps me to wake up and go through the day. It's an old habit." Itachi blink, that was an obvious fact, but it's not the right answer he is looking for.

"When did you drink coffee?" To _Kamui_, it would've been a sensitive topic, but for _Toushiro_, it was not as he level him Itachi with a stare.

"After Subaru died." Short and to the point, Itachi continued to stare, Toushiro look at him with a nonchalant stare and sigh.

"If I were to ask you 'why are you smoking?' You would've answer that you don't want to remember some of those memories. You'll also say it is a habit or that you'll like the feeling of smoking, but you'll also say that you want to die quicker because some of the memories are painful to you." Itachi stare and he realize that Kamui is just a teen, a child who is force with a destiny he doesn't want, and Toushiro, is more of mature teen, but he had grown up fast, seeing the war made Toushiro quiet, calm, but he still retained some of Kamui's features. Itachi chuckle, Toushiro is certainly an interesting person to be around with.

"You certainly know me a bit too well. I will have to kill you if you dug any deeper." Itachi teased Toushiro, Toushiro's face didn't change and he just shrugged.

"It's part of psychology. You observe a person's habits, their nature, and emotions, allowing another person to communicate and try to help." Toushiro said it like it was an everyday fact, and then he look at the uneaten food Itachi has in front of him.

"Eat, it's not poisoned, and it's going to be cold and wasted if you don't get it into your stomach." Itachi grin, and couldn't help but tease Toushiro later.

"You really do care for me, Musakui-san." Toushiro's right eyebrow twitched.

"Tch, I'm only concerned because you are going to be late for that job interview." Toushiro nodded his head towards the clock on the white wall. Itachi's eyes widen, scarf down the food and rushes out through the door after saying goodbye. Toushiro waits for a moment before snickering, although he _forgot_ to buy a calendar, he couldn't pass down the idea when he decided to change the clock's time. Toushiro snorted, puts the dishes away, cleans the table, and went to his bedroom to get his jacket, wallet, scarf, and headed out to go buy the necessary things. After all, today is Sunday.

_Sometime Later_

"That was mean of you, Musakui-san." Itachi said grinning, Toushiro groaned, as both of them headed to the mall to buy the necessary supplies and to change some of their appearances. Itachi and Toushiro are getting looks from other people, some range with curiosity, others blushing, and the rest, a mix with other emotions. Itachi had found out that the job interview wasn't until tomorrow in the afternoon, so as payback for tricking him, Itachi decided to follow Toushiro for the day.

"Well I'm sorry." Toushiro said sarcastically. _Well, it was a nice try though on getting him to leave me alone for awhile_.

* * *

**Omake Three: The Start of Jealously**  
((A/N: I must resist laughing. I have a reason for this one. You'll see why as this happens three days later from the last omake))

Subaru sighed, this is boring. Practicing spells and ofudas with his grandmother after hour and hour, day after day, it's just boring. He knows it for the future so he can protect the ones he cares about. The list for who he cares about is gone from his grandmother, to his twin, Hokuto, the people in his home, and a young man with amethysts eyes. Subaru's eyes widen at this, he barely know Shiro-nii and yet, he want to protect the man, make him feel happy. Subaru sighed in gloom, he doesn't know where Shiro-nii is but he misses him, and Shiro-nii did promise to come. His grandmother is the first to notice the change in him, and would've asked why he is being so glum when both Sumeragis heard on coming footsteps coming to their training room. The screen open, both Sumeragis look at the servant with questioning gazes. The servant bowed at them, before straightening up and took out a piece of paper from his robes.

"Sumeragi-sama, Sumeragi-sama, there are two people here to see you. There is a young man name Musakui Toushiro, the other man is…" The servant looks up at hearing nothing and blinked, there is one Sumeragi, the current head of the Sumeragi clan there and looking at him with amusement. The young master, was not, the servant's eyes widen and look at his right to see Subaru running towards the entrance with a happy face filled with excitement. The servant is about to run and get the younger master, when the current head stop him by walking up to the servant quickly and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sumeragi-sama?" The 12th head of the Sumeragi clan gently smile at the servant before letting of the servant's shoulder and walking back to where she was sitting.

"Let him." That gave an automatic response and the servant panicked, as the current head of the Sumeragi clan took her tea and sip it.

"But Sumeragi-sama!" She looked at the servant sharply who winced, before smiling at him. She put her tea cup down and smiled wistfully at the screen door.

"Subaru-kun doesn't have a lot of friends; let him meet this friend he made on his own." The servant stared at the wistful words that came from the elder, and he stopped panicking. The old lady smile gently, it's been a while since she saw that face on her beloved grandson.

Subaru is currently running towards the front entrance and he maneuvered around the servants and his sister so he won't bump into them. He knew it is dangerous to run through the hallways, but he can't help since it is the person he met four days ago._ He's really here. He really did promised_. Nearing the entrance, he could make out a young man and a middle aged man. But no Shiro-nii, saddened he decided to observe the two people. The middle age man has a teasing aura around him, as he teased the annoyed young man. The middle aged man has a red tie, white button up shirt, black blazer, black pants, and black shoes. His features are black hair, one eye gold while the other is a glass blue. The young man who is fairly annoyed by the middle aged man, has brown hair mix with white, black button up shirt; the sleeves are rolled up to the elbows, and he wore a checkered wrist band. The young man wore blue jeans, and white running shoes, in his arms, a gray trench coat, and the most noticeable about him is his amethysts eyes behind the reading glasses he currently wears.

"I don't understand why you are following me, Morizuka-san." Subaru perked up, that is Shiro-nii's voice! The younger man must be Shiro-nii, though why did he change his appearnance? Subaru push that thought away, it doesn't matter as he brightened up the fact that Toushiro actually came to visit him.

"But Musakui-san, if I stay at the apartment, it's going to be boring, and besides, didn't they say two is a company." Toushiro glared at Itachi, showing his clear dislike at him.

"Shiro-nii!" Hearing the child's voice, Toushiro break off his glare with Itachi and look for the child that called him. Toushiro smile at Subaru who started to run up to him.

"Ah Subaru-kun, how are you?" Toushiro didn't get the answer quite what he expected as Subaru barreled into Toushiro's arms. Toushiro is able to catch him without falling over or back pedaling, he chuckle softly, making him purposefully forget that there is another person with him.

"You came, you actually came." Subaru cheerfully smile at him, as he let Toushiro hug him before bending down on his knees to set Subaru down. Toushiro took out a piece of paper and handing it over to Subaru.

"I did say, I'll make you an exception. Oh and here is the information of my phone number and address if you want to talk." Subaru's eyes widen, and he took the piece of paper without any hesitation with his trademark blush.

"Thank you, Shiro-nii." Toushiro chuckle softly and ruffled his hair gently. Then someone coughed, Toushiro sighed, glared at the man who is with him before standing up with a mischievous spark in his eyes as he calmly introduce the man with him to Subaru.

"Oh right, the person who decided to stalk me," A red block arrow went through the man's chest "is Morizuka Itachi. Morizuka Itachi, this little one is Sumeragi Subaru." The man, Morizuka Itachi pulled the block arrow away as if it was nothing, as he smiles calmly at Toushiro.

"Musakui-san, that was cold." Getting rid of that spark in his eyes; Toushiro look at Itachi with cold indifferent face.

"Good, you deserve it." Itachi raised an eye brow before chuckling. Subaru look at Itachi weirdly, this man is certainly strange.

"And there goes my bleeding heart, when will I ever get the chance to earn my love from you." Toushiro sweat drop and look at Itachi with confusion and very wary.

"Err, who are you and what you've done with Morizuka-san?" As soon as this question came out of Toushiro's lips, Itachi reacted.

"WAH!" Toushiro is scooped up by Itachi into an embrace, eyes wide, an angry blush on his face as he glared up at the man while he tried to pull away, and Subaru decided, he didn't like Itachi, one single bit, especially how the older man hugging _his_ Shiro-nii very close. Funny how things work, doesn't it?

"I'm so glad you care about me so much, Musakui-san." Still struggling, Toushiro inwardly cursed the older man's strength being stronger than his.

"Let go of me, Moriizuka-san!"

"Hey!" What both didn't expect next is the shout from the eight year-old Subaru who is trying to glare at Itachi. Both men went slack jawed at this, this definitely isn't how their Subaru would most likely act, but then again this Subaru never seen some things that were traumatizing. Quickly picking up his jaw, Toushiro was able to pull himself a bit further away from the Sakurazukamori's arms, and yet he is still trapped. Giving up for awhile, he looks at Subaru hesitantly.

"Subaru-kun?" The only reply he ever got is Subaru pulling Toushiro's hand and continued on glaring at Itachi.

"Let Shiro-nii go! He's mine!" While this normally would have made Toushiro's heart flutter a bit, and he would jump for joy, somehow this is a bit too weird. Apparently, that last thought is what also had been running through Itachi's mind as well.

"Eh?"

"You heard me. Let Shiro-nii go, Oyaji!" Toushiro winced, half of him practically cheered at Subaru defending him while the other half well, let's say he is appalled at Subaru for having a lot of courage or a lot of guts to say that to Itachi. Itachi's grip around Toushiro tightened as he slowly smile at Subaru, trying to refrain himself from either laughing hysterically or strangling the poor kid himself.

"And pray tell why would I, Sumeragi-san?"

"Because I said so!" The politeness faded, and both of what thought to be usually kind and polite people, glared at each other. Toushiro forgotten, move out of Itachi's arms out of luck, and look at the both of them with sweat dripping down his back.

"Guys…" Toushiro tried to remind hopelessly, but they continue to ignore him.

"So what?"

"Err guys…" Toushiro tried again, and he could've sworn there is lightning there.

"Because I met him first!"

"Um guys…"

"Yeah, well I know him longer!"

"Uh guys…" Toushiro sweat dripped more as he continued to hear pointless arguments and insults being thrown back and forth by the usually-kind-and-bashful Subaru and the usually-polite-and-smiling-assassin-Itachi. If Toushiro's friends from the future were here, they would also be aghast and wondered if they fell through the loop hole.

"Yeah, well he told me about what he wants to do in the future!"

"Oh yeah, well he and I are roommates."

"Oi…" Somehow, that is a low blow and he was able to raise his voice that apparently broke the argument. Both of them latched on to his limbs, well Subaru on his wrist and hand, and Itachi on his shoulder and bicep. Apparently both of them wanted to know, which one Toushiro is willing hang out the most.

"Shiro-nii!" "Musakui-san!" Toushiro sighed mournfully; he would definitely do anything to run out of this situation, and currently he knows what _Kamui's_ Subaru would've feel like it if _Seishiro_ hadn't betrayed him and joined their side.

* * *

**Omake 4: Hospital Visit: Subaru meet Mini-Subaru**  
((A/N: This omake happens in two years later from the last omake))

"Hi!" Subaru stared at the younger child in surprise and very shock. Speechless, he blinked again to make sure that he isn't dreaming and the fact that the child in front of him, sitting on the edge of his hospital bed, is actually the younger version of him. The mini-Subaru huffed, this man, why does Shiro-nii care for him so much?

"Hello?" Shaking out of thoughts, Subaru look at his younger version very amused.

"I heard you, hello to you too." Mini-Subaru look at him, he has the same face as Shiro-nii. His eyes, they are filled with sadness, but they are also gentle and kind. His smile soft, and warm, yet unhappy. Mini-Subaru then began to think, there is a difference between Shiro-nii and him, Shiro-nii chose to move on but this person, the man is stuck in the past.

"Did someone you love hurt you?" He had forgotten that when he is a kid, he could be so perspective then again his younger self still has innocence and heart that is been untouched.

"Why would you say that?"

"Shiro-nii's face looks very sad even when he is smiling." That is new, he never heard of a person he met and call Shiro-nii. Then again it could be Seishiro-san, but he couldn't recall meeting Seishiro-san at the age of eight.

"I guess you could say that."

"Shiro-nii said that as well, but he also said that it's his fault as well." Now this is interesting, whoever this 'Shiro-nii' is, he blamed himself for something.

"Why does he say that?" Mini-Subaru looks at him before looking at the white blanket.

"Because he said he thinks he isn't strong enough to protect someone he cares for." Those words, they are similar to what Kamui said to him.

"But it's not his fault, right?" Mini-Subaru looked at him and nodded.

"He knows that, but he feels very lonely." This person, 'Shiro-nii' can't be Seishiro-san because Seishiro-san is never this open. So who can it be?

"But you know…" Subaru look at Mini-Subaru and is surprise at seeing a blush on his face. "He's slowly healing, even with me, Hokuto-chan, Izumo-kun and Morizuka-san." Subaru noted that Mini-Subaru's face on the last name is more of dislike, whoever this 'Morizuka' is, Mini-Subaru doesn't like him that much. Heh, funny how things work, doesn't? "Even if all the sad emotions within him, he continues to smile and walk forward. When I ask him what made him continue to walk, he said 'It's because he wants the people he care about to be happy and live on, even if he isn't around." The end part of the sentence got to him, Mini-Subaru looks like he wants to cry because of it. This 'Shiro-nii' is definitely not Seishiro, and he already made a big impact on his younger self. 'Shiro-nii' is someone who is selfless and ready to protect those who he cares for, and it seems Mini-Subaru loves him.

"And if Shiro-nii is here, he'll also say that as well and would do it for you too." Subaru is awed by the selflessness of this person.

"Even if he were to go against the person he cherished the most to protect others he holds dear?" Mini-Subaru nodded sadly, he also asked that question to Shiro-nii, Shiro-nii smile at him softly, ruffled his hair and said the answer that chilled him to the bone. He had said 'Yes', but that word from him feels broken and sad. Then the door swung opened fast, making both Subarus to look at the door with surprise, the previous negative atmosphere lifted. The person sighed in relief.

"I was so worried Subaru-kun, I thought I told you not to touch-" A voice enter the room, this voice is very familiar and yet it isn't. Amethysts eyes staring through the reading glasses perched on his nose, brown hair dyed with a bit of white, lean and beautiful along with the white lab coat, a black buttoned up shirt with brown pants and yet he is unrecognizable. Those eyes, they look so familiar, they stare at him in shock and something else buried in. The young man's mouth curved into a soft smile.

"Shiro-nii!" Subaru continue to stare in shock as the young man dubbed 'Shiro-nii' bent down and hugged his younger version, clearly worried about him disappearing in front of him. Standing up, the young man chuckled when his younger version buried his face into his neck, cuddling him. This man, most be very important to his younger version, the man turn his attention to the older Subaru and smile softly at him.

"I must apologize, I had no idea he'll be here. I hope he isn't bothering you." Subaru blush at this, the young man in front of him, "Shiro" is really beautiful. Calming down the blush, Subaru return the smile.

"No it's fine, we were just talking. He isn't much of a trouble." The young man laughed softly, feeling the Mini-Subaru pouting at the crook of his neck.

"He speaks very fondly of you." Shiro blinked before smirking, mischievous spark in his eyes at feeling Mini-Subaru blush red.

"I hope it isn't about anything bad." Shiro teased.

"Shiro-nii!" Both adults laugh at this, Subaru who hasn't been able to laugh for a while, found it strange for him. Mini-Subaru watched, pouting, but happy at being able these two people laugh.

"Where are my manners? My name is Musakui Toushiro. It's a pleasure to meet you." Subaru open his mouth to say his when he saw Toushiro held his hand up and shook his head.

"I already know your name. I saw the name tag outside." Toushiro said, his eyes look at Subaru softly. Feeling the soft breathing on his neck, Toushiro smile before rubbing Mini-Subaru's back in a circular motion.

"He must be really tired for coming here to meet you." Subaru narrowed his eyes at this.

"Why?" Toushiro look at him with a gentle face, there is a swirl of emotions within him and he smile at him sadly. Using the right hand that is unoccupied, he closes his eyes, took of his reading glasses, put it in his lab pocket. He opens his eyes and smiles a familiar grin. Subaru's green eye widens.

"Because I told him that you are precious to me, and although I haven't said your name to him, he found some pictures I have of you." Toushiro said with a sad smile as he walked to Subaru, carefully holding Mini-Subaru and not disturbing him from his sleep.

"You're…" A finger pressed gently on his lips to stop him from saying Toushiro's real name out loud, green eye stare at tired and caring amethysts eyes.

"It's really good to see you again, Subaru." Subaru couldn't move; the reason Toushiro look so familiar to him is because he knew him personally. Toushiro's eyes, they've changed so much, from the lighter shade of amethysts that _Kamui_ has to the darker shade of amethyst that _Toushiro_currently has. Toushiro look at Subaru's bandaged eye, and smile sadly.

"I'm really sorry for making you lose that eye to my Dark side." Subaru blink, his hand grab Toushiro's wrist and it felt so real. The person in front of him is really there, he pull it down gently.

"You're dark side?" Toushiro grimaced at this; no one had known that Fuma is being possessed by his darker half when he had chosen to be Dragon of Heaven. To fulfill the empty spot, his dark half possessed Fuma to fill in. Toushiro himself and some people speculated that this is probably a possibility, however the only way he had found to stop his dark half was to kill his own light half, basically himself. There could have been other ways, but there wasn't enough time.

"Currently Monou Fuma is being possessed by my darker half. The Shiro Kamui of this time will try to kill himself so he could free Fuma to fulfill the goal for the Dragons of Heaven." Subaru paled at this, but Toushiro smile at him, he caress Subaru's cheek and pull him slowly and close enough to his face without disturbing the Mini-Subaru from his sleep.

"I may have won that battle, but I also grieved for those lives that are gone, especially yours. If I kept on thinking on what would happen or what if I have chosen the second option, I won't be able focus nor would I be able to keep on moving forward." Toushiro hasn't just aged in appearance, but he had aged in his soul, far too much.

"I'm doing everything I can within my power to stop that from ever happening. I will not let anyone get hurt because of the prophecy; this includes you, Karen, Sorta, Arashi, Yuzuriha, Yuuto, Kusanagi, Seishiro, Fuma, and my younger self. If the pieces all fall into places for my goal to achieve, hopefully I won't be missed that much. The present Kamui needs you, as much as this past Subaru needs me." Toushiro said with a calm smile before kissing Subaru's lips, green eye look at him with shock and Toushiro pulled away. A kind smile on him, before slipping his wrist out of Subaru's hand and walked out of the door with Mini-Subaru quietly, silently closing the door behind him. Toushiro sigh before reaching into his pocket and putting on his reading glasses.

"Shiro-kun?" Amethysts eyes look up through the reading glasses, one gold eye and other made out of blue glass look at him with a concern. Toushiro gave Itachi a tired smile.

"I'm fine, let's go home Itachi-kun." The raven haired man smile at him warmly before pulling Toushiro into a close embrace and kiss his hair a bit. Izumo(Kakyou), their dream seer, is waiting for them to come back. The group disappeared, no one had witness it happening. Half an hour later, Kamui open Subaru's door with a smile which then turn into a concern frown when he sees Subaru sad a bit.

"Subaru, is everything alright?" Subaru waking up from his thoughts, look at Kamui with relief, he is still alive. When gestured to come and sit right next to him, Kamui obeyed, but he didn't expect to be hug tightly by Subaru. Confused and blushing red happy, Kamui is also worried, he was about to pull himself out of the embrace and ask when Subaru tightened his grip around him.

"Subaru?" The older man's head rest at the crook of his neck, he nuzzles into the warm skin, his scent, and the quickening of his pulse, no doubt Kamui is blushing very red. Feeling his pulse gives Subaru the relief that Kamui is here, alive, and won't be going anywhere anytime soon, hopefully.

"Stay. I want you to stay here with me for awhile." Parts of his blush faded, Kamui nodded with a smile, and he stayed with Subaru's arms around him.

* * *

Read and Review


	2. TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] []**

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** A Different Time Travel Story for Kamui

**Pairings: **TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro

**Category:** Manga. X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon Crossover

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, slight bit of Drama

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this one-shot more fun to write about. Be warned of language.

* * *

((A/N: This is where Subaru and Seishiro are acquainted, and Subaru doesn't have feelings for Seishiro yet, so possibly before the 1st Volume or before 1st episode of Tokyo Babylon. So shoot me, I'm writing this short and you have to admit that this is something none of us can resist writing, even though it counteracts with being the canon.))

Kamui wonders how he ever got into situations like this. He knows that he ended up in the past somehow and that it goes beyond the laws of physics and logics, not even he himself has that kind of power. He knows that he accidently blurted out his name to a sixteen year-old Subaru, well first name, and was able to say a fake last name later, which is Musakui. He winced at that memory, ok that was his fault for blurting out his name and not thinking correctly. So how does this situation make things a bit weirder? Um, try Subaru is using him to act as his pretend boyfriend to make the sadistic Sakurazukamori, who is currently a veterinarian that is seemingly harmless, falling in love with him.

Hearing this proposal, and might he add that he should congratulate himself from not spilling anything about the future. He wasn't sure whether to be hurt, amused, or gaped at how childish this proposal is as it was presented by Subaru's _past and de_-, err _present and alive_ twin, Hokuto. Subaru look equally confused as he is pretty sure that his new best friend and himself, would rather stay out of this proposal, so both of them had reluctantly agreed to it.

Subaru look as his lap, he wore an outfit chosen by Hokuto; she said it slightly modified by a character out of s detective anime. ((Yes, people, I'm using Conan's outfit from Detective Conan)), a blue plaid jacket, black gloves, with green shirt and blue jeans. Heck, he barely knows and met doctor himself ((A/N: The past is already changing anyways)), plus, Subaru snuck a glance at Kamui's outfit. Kamui's outfit, however, is entirely by his own choice and Hokuto actually agreed to what he is wearing. Dressed in blue jeans, white sneakers, black buttoned up shirt with sleeves rolled up to elbows, a checkered wrist band on his right, and a small silver gothic pointed cross necklace hanged lowed to somewhere on his chest. ((A/N: Yes, people, I'm using Toushiro's outfit, from the previous one-shot, because I love imagining it on Kamui, I also edited his outfit a bit.)) Then Subaru observes his best friend features, calm violet eyes, brown bangs framed his face handsomely, pink lips, Subaru swallowed nervously and shake his head from his thoughts.

"Subaru-kun, are you alright?" Subaru's green eyes widen as he stare at Kamui's who is currently leaning close to him across the table, close. _How the heck he got so close?_ Subaru wondered as he blushed and panicked at Kamui's closeness. Kamui ignore the closeness and the fact that he is very close to his would-be mentor's face as he look at Subaru's face out of concern.

"I'm fine, Kamui-kun." Kamui raised an eyebrow, showing that he doesn't believe him but he let it slide. Subaru avoids looking at him, afraid of him seeing a blush on his face. Seeing nothing, Kamui backed away and smile gently at Subaru who is currently looking down with his trademark blush. He never thought that his would-be mentor would be this cute, so innocent and unaware of the tragedies that might come in the future. Kamui, himself, knew that him being here, already change some parts of the actual past, but he can't help it because he is actually stuck in the past. What troubles him now, is why he agreed to that proposal, Subaru's twin, proposed to the both of them. He knew that Hokuto must be planning something. Sure he, himself, likes Subaru, the attraction is there, but how much did it extend to, he wondered. He shook out of his thoughts when the waitress came and ask for what they like to order.

"I would like to have a strawberry shortcake, what would you like Subaru-kun?" Subaru looked up startle.

"Pardon?" Kamui raised an eyebrow, amused at this and he smirked.

"I've asked, what would you like to have for deserts, Subaru-kun?" Obviously, this was not on his future mentor's mind as he'd blush to the shade of tomato and stuttered out the reply. Holding back a chuckle and having pity on him, Kamui told the waitress that he'll have a chocolate molten cake with whip cream on the side. The waitress look at Kamui with amusement before shaking her head, writing down the orders before hurrying in to the kitchen to place the order.

"Why did you do that?" Kamui look back at his date for today with a gentle smile, Subaru didn't look up at him.

"Did what?" Kamui said as he tilted his head out of confusion, Subaru look at him with a sad expression. Seeing that expression, made Kamui frowned at this, wondering what really is going in Subaru's head.

"Help me, with the order and all." Kamui blinked, he didn't expect that question to come out so early on the first pretend date they are both having. With elbows popped up gently at the table, Kamui rest his chin on his folded hands.

"It's because you remind me of me and someone I once knew." Subaru look at him in surprise, at first he expected it was out of pity but when he looked at Kamui's amethysts eyes, he knew there is something there, something akin to affection for the person Kamui knew.

"I do?" Subaru asked, his stomach twisted into something like jealously for that person? Hate? He didn't know. Seeing Kamui's frown turn into a soft smile in front of him, made his heart skip a beat and he blush a bit.

"Yes, other than that, I guess you can say I like you." That made Subaru crest fallen a bit, Kamui said _he guessed_, which means he's not _entirely sure_ if he really like him. Kamui look at him, the soft smile slipping into a gentle one, he folded his arms on the table, lean in and made Subaru look up with his fingers. Subaru stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, if anything Kamui's eyes soften a lot whenever he is in Subaru's presence.

"Just here me out first, I never been too well with relationships. My first love is murdered in front of me. My mentor, I may have loved him, but he is trapped in his past full of tragedies and had fallen in love with another person. So please understand, while I feel attracted to you. I'm not sure how much that feeling is extended to. So all I want to know is that you're willing to give me time. That you're willing to allow me to spent time with you, and that you can put up with me even though I can't return your feelings fully now." Subaru look at him, that response he gotten out of Kamui is really thorough and he blush. _Did he just say he is willing to spent time with me to figure out his feelings for me?_

That thought itself, gives him a smile and a bubble of hope, that Kamui may love him back. The only thing he is willing to do solve that problem is that he will have to say yes to the answer Kamui gave and hope that Kamui _really_ likes him in the end after few more dates. Sure, Subaru himself likes animals, but he also likes Kamui in equal passion as that. Not to mention, Kamui is his age as well, he wasn't so sure what he would be thinking if he had fallen in love with an older man. ((A/N: cough* Toushiro and Seishiro* cough))

"So are you willing to?" Kamui asked Subaru, wanting to make sure that Subaru is ok with the answer. Subaru look at him with a slight blush and nodded happily.

"Yes, as long as both of us can call each other by our first name." Kamui chuckles and did something unexpected that neither accounted for. He leaned in and kiss Subaru's forehead before leaning back into his own seat with a slight blush. Subaru looked at him and blush cherry red at this. Soon their deserts came, and both of them chat more about each other's lives, Kamui's was more of a modified version for the past, and he can't exactly say he's from the future, and technically he isn't lying either. Once they've finished, Kamui paid for their desserts, much to the embarrassment to Subaru who stuttered that he doesn't need to. Kamui just waved him off, and told him that he should be the one to pay after all, he winked at Subaru, and he'd deserved it. Soon outside of the café, two teens are having fun in each other's company, holding each other's hands.

* * *

**Omake 1: Hokuto and Seishiro**

From another table, Hokuto and Seishiro are spying at the couple some tables away from them in their disguises. Hokuto has stars in her eyes, that her plan to get those two together worked perfectly. Seishiro chuckle at this, it looks like he doesn't need to be here. Speaking of Kamui, his golden eyes narrowed at the teen, he never heard of _a Musakui Kamui_, and its obviously some parts of his background is a bit faked. There are unanswered questions about this said teen running around his mind, then again, he smirk, Kamui is very beautiful. Perhaps this made things a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Omake 2: Possessive? Maybe**

((A/N: After some dates, Subaru and Kamui officially declared themselves boyfriend and boyfriend, which soon lead to a few more days later in which Seishiro starts paying extra attention to Kamui.))

Kamui wasn't sure anymore, he already knew that what he is doing might affect the future and so on. However there are another three factors he currently has, one is that Subaru confessed that he likes Kamui more than a best friend. That is understandable, because he, himself, confess to Subaru that he is attracted to Subaru. Second, he had to make himself more wary because the current Sakurazukamori is paying more attention to him and not to Subaru, not willing to make himself to be a toy for the assassin, he make sure to see if he is being watched by the Sakurazukamori, and if he can helped, make sure he and Subaru are very much far away from the said assassin. The third, Kamui bit his lip to not let out a moan coming out of his throat as Subaru lick his neck slowly and sensually.

Who knew that Subaru is going to be this possessive, Kamui himself is sure that it wasn't his own fault when he slipped and being caught in the arms of the Sakurazukamori himself. Talk about awkward and a little worrisome, since he is pretty sure that Seishrio is very far from him a few minutes ago, and that Subaru would've caught him. So to explain the situation he is currently in, Kamui's mind fogged up and he whimpered when Subaru bit into his neck a little hard. Well that part of his skin will either turn red or purple, Subaru saw the whole thing, and the fact that Seishiro decided to flirt with Kamui who glared at him. Subaru decided to pull Kamui away from the Sakurazukamori, for a little "talk" with his boyfriend. Kamui worried, asked his boyfriend if he is alright? Which in turn, Subaru said yes, push him into his room and on his bed before starting to ravish his mouth and neck, and that is how Kamui ended up in this situation. Kamui let out a throaty moan as Subaru once again attack his neck with licks, bites, and kisses.

"Su-ba-ru." Kamui managed to pant out his name, partially for want and curiosity when Subaru look at him with dark green eyes filled with lust and animistic desire. Kamui felt a shiver going up and down his spine at seeing this.

"You are _mine_, and _mine_ alone." Subaru said as he whispered into his ear, which would scare off some people, but to Kamui, that is a certainly turn on for him as he lean up on his elbows and capture Subaru into a passionate kiss.

"You're certainly possessive today." Subaru blush at this, and hid his face in his right shoulder earning a chuckle from Kamui.

"Can you blame me?" Kamui thought this over, he couldn't really blame Subaru. If he is in his position, he'll definitely be possessive over Subaru if the Sakurazukamori ever goes near to Subaru. Though the Sakurazukamori may have done it once in another time, Kamui won't let him do it again in this time. _**Fuck**_ and be _**damned**_ with the consequences, he loves Subaru and nothing is going to stop him from that.

"I don't, I could imagine being in your position." From that answer, Subaru kissed him deeply, tongues tangled and danced. Great, how on earth is he going to explain to Hokuto about the bite marks on his neck, and the bite marks on Subaru? She'll probably be most likely laughing at this. Though, he doesn't blame her because of it.

* * *

Read and Review


	3. TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] []**

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** Angel

**Pairings: **TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui

**Category:** Manga. X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon Crossover

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Drama, Friendship, a bit of Romance

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this one-shot more fun to write about. Be warned about the language.

**Note:** It's AU, and Kamui is an angel, I really mean the ones with angel wings.

* * *

Eight year old Subaru blinked up and stare in awe as he spots a person with wings sitting on one of the branches, in a tree, near his house. Decide to call out to the winged person, Subaru called out to the winged person who looked at him in a mixture of surprise and shock. Amethysts eyes stare into his own green ones, the person got down from the trees, white wings unharmed as he knelled before Subaru. White buttoned up shirt with blue jeans, white wings flutter, before slowly relaxing into a close. Amethysts eyes searching for something in him, before warm hands cradle his cheeks in a caress, Subaru wasn't sure he should be scared or not, but the person himself, is kind and gentle from his touch. The touch itself given by the winged teen is heavenly and gentle.

"Are you my ward?" Subaru blink at this, the teen's voice is melodic and nice, warm and caressing. He never heard of the term ward spoken from the teen's lips.

"Ward?" The teen smiled at him, a tad bit sad but also happy.

"Can you see my wings?" From that answer, Subaru nodded happy that he noticed something that most of the servants, Hokuto, and his grandmother in his house, hadn't. The teen smile at this, amethysts sparkle in joy.

"Then you are really my ward." Subaru look at him with a confused questioning gaze. The teen chuckles at this, this child so full of life and innocence, and yet the teen himself saw what lies for this one, tragic, despair, betrayal.

"Where I come from, people that have my wings are to protect those that we are assigned." Subaru blink, as he begins to understand the concept of what this person is, and the meaning of ward to the winged teen himself.

"So are you-" The winged teen put a finger on his lips, and softly smile at him.

"If you were to say who I really am to myself or someone else, I'll disappear. It's a high price for us to be with the humans, but the higher ups decided that this is the price." Subaru looks at this, slightly sad for the winged person in front of him.

"What happen to those that met you?" The teen smiled sadly.

"They'll be forced to forget who I am. My kind will be sent out to eliminate their memories and my existences of my time here." Subaru gasped.

"That's horrible, can they really do that?" The teen nodded sadly at him.

"I'm afraid so." It was quiet that stretched for a while, before Subaru looked up at him with a sad smile.

"So am I your ward?" The teen blinked and softly smile at him.

"Yes, you are. For you to see me, out of every human around this area, you're the first to see me here." Subaru blush and giggled at this.

"So do you have a name? Mine is Sumeragi Subaru." The angel looks at him softly with a kind smile, hand stroking his cheek.

"Yes, my name is Kamui."

* * *

_Kamui and Subaru went into Subaru's room to talk more about the conditions that Kamui has for Subaru, if he wishes for him to stay with for a while. Getting to the room is much easier because there isn't anyone there, so Kamui sit against the bed post with Subaru sitting on top of him._

"You must understand some things, Subaru-kun. First, is that my feathers can be a homing beacon for you. So if you were ever in danger, hold this close to your heart, and I'll be there for you." Kamui said as he plucked the feather from his wing and handed it over to Subaru. The feeling of plucking it off your own is similar to plucking your hair, but Kamui ignored the pain from it. Subaru's eyes widen as he reached for the feather, the feather itself has a whitish glow and a calm magical power in it.

"You mustn't let it go, it should be on you at all times, otherwise I won't be able to find you, understand?" Kamui smile softly as Subaru nodded.

"Kamui, I can feel the magic in this feather." Kamui blink before nodding with a smile.

"Yes, my mentor did say that if one of us gives his or her ward two feathers, they'll meet each other again."

"Even if they were far apart?"

"Yes, but now we are getting off topic. Second, we can grant wishes, but not all of them." Subaru look at Kamui with curiosity.

"Why not all of them?" Kamui smile sadly, Subaru saw the pained look in his eyes.

"The reason for not all of them is because some of them are so painful and some goes beyond our boundaries." Subaru look at him with confusion, Kamui erased the pain in him before he threaded Subaru's hair with his fingers.

"Like what?" Kamui bit his lip as he tried to recall an example for this one.

"Like wishing for someone coming back from dead." Subaru recalled his grandmother telling him the same thing to him, once or twice that is.

"That's what Obaa-chan said as well." Kamui blinked and smile softly, as he continued to thread his fingers through Subaru's hair.

"Well she is right for one, it's painful to bring back someone from the dead for both the living and the dead. Second, its takes a heavy price from you if you were to wish for it."

"What kind of price?" Kamui frowned, he didn't want to say it to Subaru yet. Feeling small hands touch his facial cheeks, Kamui look at Subaru with surprise.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me until later." Kamui blinked, he thought for sure that those words belong to his mentor before he disappeared, he couldn't remember him except for green eyes. A small genuine smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you." Subaru beamed at him.

"You're welcome."

"Third, we, as in my kind, aren't allowed to fall in love with humans." Subaru look at him with confusion, why can't Kamui fall in love with humans? Noticing the questioning gaze, Kamui answer it for him.

"I think it's because if we were to, we were be reminded of what we shouldn't do since loving a human will make one of us do anything for that human."

"Even if it means you are going to disappear?" Kamui thought this over before he shook his head.

"No, it's related to the fourth condition." Subaru blinked at this.

"Fourth condition?" Subaru echoed, and Kamui nodded.

"The fourth condition, if we interfere with the future and your destiny, we'll die and be reborn as a human." Subaru gaped at this, Kamui knew that there is more to the fourth condition, but telling it to this child seems a bit unfair.

"So you were once human?" Kamui nodded in that question.

_"Yes, I was once. Now do you understand, why I want you to know?" Kamui asked Subaru in a gentle voice and he nodded, he smiled and ruffled his hair, hearing Subaru's laugh was the start of their friendship with each other. This happen last year.  
_  
The wheels of fate are cruel, that Kamui already knew and had accepted it. That however, didn't make it easier as he started to come to grips with emotions he seem to be regaining when he is human. Most of it happened when he is around Subaru, but if he is not, he is mostly polite, kind, and cold. Kamui smiled bitterly, and it also didn't help with the fight between them earlier on when he and Subaru were at Ueno Park. Seeing the cherry blossom that is still in bloom, Kamui shivered at the feeling from the tree.

_"Subaru, I don't think it's best if you go near the tree." Subaru looks at Kamui confused._

_"Why? It's seems harmless." Kamui blinks at this, how is it possible for Subaru to not feel the blood lust and the sentient coming from the tree itself._

_"It's not, now c'mon it's time to go home. Your grandmother and sister are going to be worried." He should've known that Subaru is stubborn, and also should've known that he shouldn't take Subaru for granted because Subaru wouldn't always understand him._

_"Why? Why won't you tell me?"_

_"Why? Because this tree is evil, can't you feel its bloodlust and that it's more alive than the normal ones?" Kamui knew he had a temper, but he is mostly worried for Subaru's safety._

_"Why can't you let me do things on your own?" When he replied, it was more of a growl._

_"Because I care for you!" Kamui's eyes widen at this, the words just came out of his mouth as if it is an automatic response._

_"But I thought _you_ said that you're _kind_ weren't suppose to care, especially humans." Sad and hurt for being lied to, Subaru didn't look at Kamui._

_"Subaru, I-" Kamui didn't get a chance to explain, when Subaru said his wish._

_"I wish you go away, Kamui." Hurt, the angel couldn't do anything but reply to Subaru's request in a cold firm voice._

_"As you wish." That's how he left Subaru.  
_  
Kamui let out a sigh of frustration, in all the years of guiding and protecting mortals, why was Subaru so different compare to the rest? The feeling of hurt from Subaru's words didn't go away, it stay there. Kamui look at his hands, and chuckle bitterly.

"Why now? Why do I feel emotions when already knowing I can't?" There wasn't any answer and Kamui knew he couldn't depend on the Earth or Heaven itself to answer. It just didn't work that way.

"Tell me what I should do, Shishou?" Kamui asked, he still couldn't remember who his mentor is or the name of his mentor, only green eyes filled with wisdom and the emotional scars aligning the soul. Feeling a tug in his soul, Kamui's eyes widen before they narrowed in anger. His ward is in danger, wish or not, he is going to protect Subaru. Decision already made, Kamui took flight with his wings and flew to Ueno Park where his ward is. Kamui's eyes searched, and found Subaru, unconscious and a teen walking towards him, the body of the girl sank deep into the soil, tied by the Sakura roots. Knowing who the person is, he pulled three feathers from his sleeve and fires them at the teen. The teen sensed the danger, jumped away and his golden eyes widen at the feeling of one of the feathers cut through his sleeves and scratched his wrist. Kamui landed in front of the unconscious Subaru, growled at the teen.

"I know you can see me, Sakruazukamori." The teen widen at this, he never expected his latest would-be prey would have a guardian, a winged one to be exact.

"I never expect you to be the protector of my recent would-be prey." Kamui scoffed at this, there is no way he is going to let the Sakurazukamori mark Subaru. Then he felt the slight ping in his soul, cracking slightly, ignoring it for the time being, Kamui glared at the Sakurazukamori who look at him amused.

"May I know your name?" Kamui raised an eyebrow at the teen, before he smirks at the teen coldly.

"Wouldn't you tell me yours since you offered this decision?" Kamui purred coldly at this, while teen laugh at him mockingly.

"Sakurazukamori Seishiro, but you already know my position. I however don't know yours."

"Kamui, just Kamui." The soul within Kamui started to crack a bit more, but Kamui ignored, wary of Seishiro and worried for Subaru.

"Well, just Kamui, would you mind if you move aside so I could check on the young lad." Kamui growled, like hell he would.

"How about no?" Seishiro sighed, he really wanted to keep both of them, one of them is fine, but the winged person, himself, piques his interest.

"I was afraid of this, because…" Seishiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a few black paper tags with white pentagrams when Kamui blurred in front of him. Seishiro's eyes widen when he sees white feathers in front of him, he turn around and saw Kamui behind him, eyes glow eerie blue.

"You're an-" Seishiro is caught off when Kamui whispers to ear, harshly and firmly.

"You will not harm my ward, you'll fall into deep sleep and not remember this meeting. Once my ward is out of the premises, you'll wake up and not remember who he is or who I am." Seishiro's eyes glowed light blue before collapsing into Kamui's outstretched arms; he laid Seishiro beside the tree after healed the cut. He didn't want to know what would happen if he laid the young teen against the tree itself. He let out a sigh, he knew of what Sakurazukamori could be capable off, the souls in the Soul Plane were missing some of the souls, but to see a teen like him kill. Kamui absently wonders if Seishiro have any emotions left, and that he is not going to be driven into insanity. Then it happen, the crack grew bigger and the orb fell apart, Kamui's eyes widen as he stumbled away from Seishiro, he covers his mouth with his hand and coughed. Blood specks on to his palm, Kamui smiles sadly, his vision decreasing slowing as he stumbled his way to Subaru before collapsing beside him. He closed his amethysts eyes, he needed rest.

Waking up slightly to the hurried shaking, Kamui opened his eyes weakly to see sad green eyes that held relief and worry.

"Subaru?" Kamui, hadn't felt this tired before and he certainly didn't remember when he ever did.

"Kamui, I'm so sorry! If I hadn't made that wish-" Kamui shook his head, it wasn't his fault. Kamui chose to stay with him because he is his ward, but Kamui fell in love with this child, to be able to feel emotions once again, is refreshing.

"It's not your fault, I choose to protect you, even if it is against your wish." Kamui coughed a bit of blood out, his calmly tried to breathe in and out, his vision deteriorating.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Kamui smiled at him, his hand cupped Subaru's cheek, wiping away the oncoming tears from the sad green eyes.

"I didn't, I truly didn't feel anything before I met you. I was confused, I hadn't felt my own emotions for a long time." Kamui said, before looking at his right and frowned at the sleeping Seishiro, unaware of he had done.

"Subaru, that teen you met. He killed that girl." Subaru's eyes widen as he look at the teen sleeping beside the tree.

"He did it to protect all of Japan, he is a Sakurazukamori, and he fed the girl's remaining life force to the Sakura tree. The tree is what protects Japan, and so the teen himself has to push all of the emotions he has, and hid it away. Leaving only few of them left." Kamui said as he weakly pointed to the tree right next to Seishiro. Subaru, now knew why Kamui is a bit protective of him being near that tree. That tree, is dangerous. Kamui coughed out more blood, he plucked another feather out of his wings, and somehow it didn't hurt than the last time he did this. Subaru look at him and panicked at not knowing what to do to help Kamui. Kamui chuckle weakly, as he pushed a feather into his hands.

"Kamui, you said that if you die as you are now-" Kamui silenced his lip with a finger, and smile softly at him.

"It's ok to call me who I truly am now, since I'm going to die anyway."

"But didn't you say…?" Kamui smile at how Subaru tries to not make his condition worse, but then it didn't work.

"I know what I said, but if we were dying, our ward can say who we are. So it's alright." Subaru smiled tearfully at him, he didn't want Kamui to go.

"You said that if you die as an angel," Subaru swallowed at this, a slight hope for him. "you'll be reborn as a human, so would you remember me?" Kamui close his eyes, he knew that question is going to come sooner or later, but the answer for this one.

"Sorry Subaru but its most likely I won't remember. To be reborn as a human, our price is our memories." Subaru look at him sadly, he felt a slight tear in his own heart. Kamui's breath started to grow to an uneven pace.

"But would I still remember?" Kamui chuckle sadly.

"Yes, but I won't remember you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess, I didn't want you to worry, and I want to feel what it's like to protect someone I care for, what it's like to happy and all of these emotions I've lost." Feathers in his wings, drifted up into the sky, leaving Kamui wingless. Subaru stared in awe and sadly at this happening in front of him.

"If I grow older, would you like me to kill the Sakurazukamori." Kamui shook his head at this, he knew of Subaru's future, the thought of his charge and affection becoming a Sakurazukamori sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"No, if you do, you'll become a Sakurazukamori yourself." Tucking away the knowledge and saving it for later, Subaru watch as Kamui's body glowed and slowly disintegrating.

"Kamui, do you love me?" Opening his eyes, Kamui's vision is already fuzzy as he looks at Subaru's face. A familiar face, green eyes, his mentor, it's ironic he thought that the child he fell in love with was his mentor.

"I do, thank you Subaru." Amethysts glowing balls floated to the sky as Kamui said his last words, leaving an empty space where Kamui once was. Subaru bit his lip, and he slowly cried.

"For what, Baka…"

* * *

Somewhere later in twenty years, Subaru aged twenty five smiles at his group of friends with his sister. He made sure to be wary of the Sakurazukamori if he is ever close by. Before he left apartment, the second white feather Kamui gave him glowed. He stared at it before smiling, and stuffing the feather into trench pocket. He clutched the white feather in his pocket nervously, while he wore the one Kamui first gave him around his neck as a necklace, glow warmly. Hokuto kept on pestering him on getting into a relationship even if he is this old, he denied saying he is waiting for someone. From that response, Hokuto teased him mercilessly, trying to get out the answer from him on who he is waiting for. He felt someone bump into his back, and he turns around worried about the stranger, the words of 'are you alright?' stuck in his throat when he sees a familiar brown hair, amethysts eyes, and looks around fifteen. Amethysts eyes blink at him in confusion, the name in Subaru's mouth nearly slips and he recovers.

"Are you alright?" Subaru asked, the teen nodded that he is fine. Relieved, Subaru felt a bit lighter but also a bit sad because he remembers Kamui's words about being reborn. Seeing the Subaru not going to do anything, the teen looks down and blinks at seeing something white and glowing. The teen bend down and picks it up, Subaru's eyes widen at this, and the feather must've slipped out of his white trench pocket.

"A white feather…" Subaru swallowed, the teen's voice is very similar to Kamui. His mind going to overdrive as it process the fact that this teen in front of him, is Kamui, only reborn with no memories.

"Yes, a special person gave it to him." Hokuto decided to jump in, the teen looks up in surprise and blushes nervously before handing the feather back to Subaru hastily.

"Thanks, but I don't need it since he gave me two of them. You can keep it." This news surprises both Hokuto and the teen who stares at him in surprise. Hokuto gave him that look that he is not off the hook yet, while the teen looks down, the feather in his hand clutched gently, he smiles softly.

"Thank you." Subaru smiles at him. Noticing the interaction between the two, Hokuto decides to leave them alone and pull their group of friends away.

"I was wondering if you like to go out with me with a cup of coffee?" The teen looks up at him, amused.

"Do you normally ask people out on their first meeting with you?" Subaru shrugs, at this.

"No, but hey there is always a first try. Right?" Subaru winked at the teen, he blushes at this and once again looks down in embarrassment, making Subaru chuckle. Funny, how destiny works, doesn't it? When he first met Kamui, he usually blushes around the angel when Kamui is being nice to him.

"Before we do anything further, I would like to know your name. My name is Sumeragi Subaru." The teen smiles at him.

"My name is Shiro Kamui, pleasure to meet you." Subaru smiled softly, he finally has _his_ angel right beside him. Although Kamui may not know the feather he is holding in his hand was originally his, it doesn't matter as he is willing to give Kamui enough time and return his feelings for him, memories or not. The wheels of fate once again turn, but in a different direction, outline with many possibilities and paths. A simple change in the past, cause a ripple effect that ripples into the future, and yet the future remains fragile and unknown.

* * *

Read and Review 


	4. OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] []**

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** A Different Time Travel Story for Kamui

**Title:** Almost Reverse Role, AU

**Pairings: **Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori ((A/N: The last pairing caught me off guard, then again in the canon, Kamui loved Kotori))

**Category:** Manga. X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon Crossover

**Rating:** M - Slight disturbing graphics scene

**Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, and One-Sided Romance

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this short more fun to write about.

**Note:** It's Reverse Role AU. Basically Kamui is an omnyoji, and a Sumeragi, while Subaru is a 'Kamui' and a Shiro. Complicated, right?

* * *

((A/N: This is almost like total reverse, just read it and you'll get it. Sort of))

Sumeragi Kamui took out the cigarette from his mouth and look at it with slight disinterest, a small scowl on his face. The image of a smiling man, one eye gold, the other filled with glass, bloody hand through Hokuto, surrounded by sakura petals. He glared at the back of his own palms through the white gloves as he lay against the window sill. He already can make out the pentagram scars etched faintly on him, marked he was, hatred for that man, he wasn't. Kamui tried hating the Sakurazukamori a couple of times, but whenever he did, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. He sighed before extinguishing the cigarette in to the cigarette tray, if he were to continue to think like that man, would he be happy if that man accepted him.

"Kamui?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Kamui turned towards the fifteen year-old Shiro Subaru. Kamui soften his face, Subaru is definitely one of the most unlucky kids he ever met. He witnessed his own mother burned up, his aunt dying giving birth to the Holy Sword, his own best friend killed his younger sister in front of his eyes, gleefully declaring he would be next. Finding out that he had a bigger role playing in this whole chaotic process, didn't help at all. Kamui can see his younger self in Subaru, the hurt, the pain and betrayal, and that's what helped him reached out to Subaru as he hid himself in his heart.

"Subaru, do you need something?" Subaru look at him, tainted green eyes connected with older and guarded amethysts eyes. Subaru walked to where the omnyoji.

"Do you still think of him?" Kamui's eyes widen at this, he would've snapped at anyone for mentioning Sakurazukamori in front of him, but this is Subaru. Subaru is like a kindle spirit to him, someone he could lend a hand to. To him, Subaru is an exception and Kamui is willing to do anything to help him out. He is after all the Dragon of Earth, and Subaru is Dragon of Earth's Kamui.

"…Yes." Subaru looked down, before hugging him. Kamui's body tensed for a second before relaxing, and hugging Subaru back.

"He hurt you so much, and yet you still love him." Kamui's eyes soften, and he let out a small pained smile out. Rubbing Subaru's back gently in a circular motion, he could feel Subaru tightened his grip on his black buttoned up shirt.

"You don't have to worry about me so much, Subaru. I'm fine." That made Subaru shot up from his grasp as he glared angrily at the surprised onmyoji.

"Why can't I worry about you?" That made Kamui dumbfounded at the teen. Subaru then look down and massaged the back of Kamui's hand, even though the white glove is there.

"It's kind of hard to not worry about you. Sorta, Arashi, Yuzuriha, Seiichirou, Daisuke, and Karen are worried about you, especially me when you tried to reach me from my depression." Kamui heard his soft voice and looked at Subaru with a soft gaze.

"Subaru…"

"Kamui, you may hate him, but a bond like that can never make you hate him. You still love him, as I still love Kotori even though she isn't with me anymore. Kamui, you still have hope, you can still recover, I'm not sure if it's the right thing to say, but Hokuto would've wanted that." Subaru swallowed nervously as he kept looking down, it didn't help that he is straddling the older man himself, and he refused to meet pain and sad violet eyes staring at him.

"I know I'm not supposed to say this, but, if that Sakurazukamori loved you, he wouldn't hurt you without a reason. If you become like him, I'm not sure what I can do without you." Subaru said, before he looked up and got the courage to kiss Kamui's cheek. Reddish pink colored his cheeks before he moved away and he stared at a stunned Kamui.

"It's ok if you don't return it, but if you did, would you allow me to be the precious person you wanted to protect the most?" Subaru said as he moved away from the man, violet eyes trained to follow the teen as he stopped at the door.

"I don't expect you to answer that question now, but I'm willing to wait for that answer even if I have to wait forever." Then the teen left with the door closed behind him, Kamui continued to look at the door before running his gloved fingers through his own hair, a bitter smile on his lips.

"That's kind of hard to, because I don't think I deserve your kindness or your feelings for me, Subaru." He whispered softly, to afraid of what would happen if Subaru heard it, he lit another cigarette and begin smoking. The image of the smiling man with hands coated with blood and smell of cherry blossom petals; still walks within his mind.

* * *

Read and Review


	5. TRCKXXSTRCSTRCSXSXXKTRCSXTRCK

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] [********************TRCKXXSTRCSTRCSXSXXKTRCSXTRCK] [X139XTRCAUA******************]

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru

**Pairings: **TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui

**Category:** Anime. X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**Rating:** M - Hot Make-Out Scene

**Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, and One-Sided Romance

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this one-shot more fun to write about. For this one, I have reasons.

**Note:** Watch out for language.

* * *

Subaru for the first time in his life of being a Sakurazukamori never felt surprise or rather afraid when he caught someone from falling off one of the buildings in his arms, and blinked. The familiar brown hair, unconscious, lean, lanky, and dressed weirdly, Subaru thought his breath being caught in his throat at the familiar features of _his_ former leader, the Dragons of Heaven's _Kamui_, of how he'll look like if he had been still alive.

"Kamui…" The name of the leader's name escapes his lips, but he shook that thought out of his head. _Their_ Kamui is dead, Fuma is alive along with some of his friends and those from Dragons of Earth. So why does this one matter? The Kamui in his arms gripped his black turtle-neck shirt and whimpered out something that he wished he hadn't heard.

"Subaru, don't go…" Not sure of what to do, the older Subaru decided to bring _this_ Kamui to his apartment to rest, the Sakura tree can wait and wilt for all he care. _His_ Kamui isn't here, and _this_ one seems to need him now.

* * *

Kamui twisted and turned, the bile in his throat formed, bitter and sad he woke up. Amethysts eyes cautiously look around his surroundings, he scrunched up his nose at the stench of cigarette smoke and his eyes widen at the familiar scent.

_Subaru!_ He got up from the bed he is placed and opened the door, an older man with black hair looks up in surprise and shock from where he is sitting against the sofa, a pair of miss match eyes, green and a clear glass that sent him a shiver of how this person remind him so much of _the hunter_ that is chasing him and his twin, but the man in front of him has the scent of his brother. Kamui, swallowed down the disappointment and failure in him before he glared at the man who was stunned earlier and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where is Subaru?" The man blinks, and narrowed his green eye with his glass one at Kamui.

"My name is Sumeragi Subaru, who are you?" Kamui's eyes widened in dread, his _beloved_ twin isn't with him. He most likely spared him from being caught by _that hunter_ and stayed, Kamui protested of course, he would never departed from his brother to someone who hurts him. His twin, smiled sadly at him and that's when his mind fogged up and he black out. Kamui clenched his hands, careful of his nails not to pierces his own palms. He should have known that Subaru loved _that hunter_, and that he couldn't keep _him_ away from _that monster_. So why? Why did Subaru have to abandon him, so he could protect him from _that hunter_ when he was the one that caused him _pain_? He's the only one he has left. Warm red tears tricked down his porcelain face, he forgot that there is another person with him as he heard the man's breath hitched. Violet eyes look at him, he wonders why this man has Subaru's scent and then remembered that _Witch's_ words.

_Paradox of Parallels_ ((A/N: I know that what Yuuko said might be a law, but there isn't a name for it.))

"You're a…" Kamui glared at him, ignoring his tears, he growled at the man who called himself Sumeragi Subaru.

"Don't you dare say who I am! It wouldn't matter anyway, not without him…" Kamui added softly as he looked downcast. The current head of Sumeragi and Sakurazukamori clan breathed in to calm down his heart. The person is a vampire, a myth that wasn't supposed to be in this world, then again, he already experienced enough paranormal in his own share. However, it doesn't change the fact that this teen in front of him _is_ Kamui, except perhaps a bit moodier, more angstier, er was that even a word, than _his_ Kamui. However, it does not change the fact that _this_ Kamui looks like he lost someone beyond his control and that he has the same sad guarded violet eyes that _his_ Kamui has. It comes to clear that this is the work of _Paradox of Parallels_, and that most likely _this_Kamui was from another world. How he got here, is mostly due to the work of _Yuuko_.

"That's what I first thought as well." The vampire Kamui looks at him in surprise, to see a soft smile on the omnyoji's face.

"I've already lost three people that are close to me. Hokuto, my twin. Seishiro-san, the cause of my pain," Subaru look amused when he saw a flicker of hate crossed through _this_ Kamui's eyes, "And, Shiro _Kamui_ of this world." The vampire blinks at him, the Sumeragi gestured for him to sit down on the couch. Cautiously, Kamui did and watch him.

"How did he die?" Subaru smile sadly with a hint of bitterness.

"He died to save _this_ planet and its humanity, but most of all he _died_ to save his best friend and the people he cares about." Kamui blinked, and frowned. _This_ Subaru make it sounds _his counterpart_ died as a hero. That's what he would have done for _his_ Subaru and the people back home, if Subaru hadn't met _that hunter_.

"Did you love him?" That caught this Subaru off guard in surprise, and he let out a small sad smile.

"You know, I don't actually know. He never did tell me, since he is mostly worried about everyone."

"How did you get the eye?" He didn't expect the cold voice, but then he knew that he was treading into personal grounds

"I didn't take _his_ eye if you were wondering, I replaced it with glass after I killed _him_." It was a cold feeling he didn't want to believe that came out of _this_ Subaru's mouth, but to kill the one that _betrayed_ you and _loved_ the most? There was the difference between _this_Subaru and _his_ Subaru. The vampire shook his head, _his brother_ isn't going to be coming back and there isn't any way he could protect him. He hated the feeling of helplessness, the feeling of that he couldn't do anything to help his Subaru before it's too late.

The older man look at him, he wasn't sure what to do but the look on _this_ Kamui's face, reminds so much of his when he put himself in self-cationic state. _His_ Kamui visited regularly and try to help him get out of his coma, it wasn't until the last day that he was able to with the help the spirit of _Hokuto_, but _he died_. Subaru, wasn't sure whether he would like to know what had _this_ Kamui's Subaru had done to him but…

Subaru sighed, got up and hold the vampire close, allowing him to cry his bloodshed tears on him. _This_ Kamui must have been through enough to suffer so much, and he wonders what would have _his_ Kamui and _this_ Kamui's Subaru would've done. Then again, it wouldn't get him anywhere with thinking like this. So he gently pried off the vampire's grip on his black turtle neck shirt, ignoring the shock going through him as he touched the vampire's cold hands and bent down to the vampire's level.

"You may not be _my Kamui_, and I may not be _your Subaru_, but I know that _your Subaru_ wouldn't want you to mope around." Kamui blink, and blinked again before laughing bitterly. _This is pure irony, I waited for three _**_fucking_**_ years for Subaru to wake up and so we can leave, and yet…_

"Kamui-san?" Subaru asked slightly alarmed, Kamui calmed down realizing that he is dealing with a human and older version of Subaru, and not his vampric twin.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but your right it's just…_I've_ been waiting for _him_ three whole years to wake up. There were some circumstances, and after that we left. We were few dimensions ahead of _that hunter_ and it took only a few weeks to find us. My twin brother, Subaru, didn't want me to suffer the same fate of being caught, so he drugged me and sent me to this dimension." Blood tears kept coming, and suddenly Subaru knew who _that hunter_ is, judging from the bitter tone from _this_ Kamui.

"The reason we were running from our own dimension and from _that hunter_, is because that hunter hurt _my twin_ and the rest of people we knew, are gone. _I_ want to protect _him_, I guess the relationship between them is a _love-hate_ one. _I've_ should have know that _he_still loves _him_." And then suddenly, Subaru didn't want to know anymore because he knew what would most likely happen and he did the only thing that stop _this_ Kamui from having a mental breakdown. Most likely without thinking, he _kissed_ the vampire without fully thinking of what would come out of it. Amethysts eyes widen, the bloody tears stopped as the vampire had to remember that _this_ Subaru isn't a vampire and human. Gentle as he can, making sure he wouldn't hurt _this_ Subaru from pushing away too much, he searched this Subaru's eye. Green reflected into his amethysts eyes, a possible future of what would have happen for if _this_ Subaru's Kamui was still alive.

"Why?" Familiar black hair lay against his black cloth shoulder; Kamui fought his instinct not to bite into the older man's neck and listened to what he'll say.

"Because that is what _he_ would've done to get you out, and that's what _Kamui_ would've done to get me out of my coma if he didn't have a death sentence hanging over his head since birth." That calmed Kamui down a lot.

"You are very much like him, Sumeragi-san." The omnyoji shrugged at this, stood up, rolled up his sleeves and held out his arm to Kamui. Kamui blinked, looking at his arm before raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're a vampire, and you need blood. So drink." That made Kamui raised his eyebrow into his hairline before he softly snorted. He stood up and stalked up to Subaru in an elegant grace, the omnyoji stayed where he is, eye trained on him wary. Hands gripped on his shoulder as he forced to walked backwards, and sit down on the sofa. There wasn't anything on the vampire's lips, except perhaps a serious frown as Subaru's legs are in between his, Kamui leaned in to his ear, Subaru shivered at the cold air making in contact with his ear.

"Are you sure you know what you're putting yourself through? Because, you're going to become an 'E' for me, your lifespan would be lengthened, you'll live longer than your friends for a while, we'll both have a link, and you'll eventually _belong_ to me." Subaru look at the young vampire, he may have look like _his_ Kamui with that serious gaze when he is determined to save him and his other friends. But back then, he and the rest of the Dragons of Heaven and Earth didn't have much of choice as their path is already decided for them. He and _his_ Kamui were able to, but it cost the both of them. For Subaru, his eye and the one he want to protect, and for Kamui, his family, his best friend _Kotori_, and _his own life_. Now, he was presented with a choice, he could become the food source for_this_ Kamui so he could survive and both of them would try to pick up each other's lives and make something out of it or he can refuse it and help _this_ Kamui find his brother and he'll give _that_ twin a lecture, which would be weird and amusing to see.

"I'm sure." The vampire pulled away, no emotion on his face as his eyes turned to golden cat eyes.

"Once you agreed, there is no turning back."

"I already know."

"Good." Cold lips against his, they made his lips tingle as they move against his.

"I'll guide you, but you must understand you have to relax once I bite you." Kamui said as he whispered against his lips, hands massaging his shoulders, never minding the position they are both in. The vampire pulled down the omnyoji's white trench coat down gently as he continued to massage his shoulders, removing any aches in the magician. Subaru sighed into the kiss and moaned. Seeing the opportunity, Kamui slid his tongue into his mouth, it was cold as Subaru shivered in pleasure as he pushed against the wet muscle with his. His hands on the young vampire's hips, gripped and the vampire moaned slightly. He pulled away, golden eyes hazed with lust before he moved to the omnyoji's neck. Kissing and light sucking, Subaru bit back a moan, and slightly growled earning a smirk from Kamui.

The vampire drew lazy circles on his neck with his tongue, making Subaru moan quietly at this, either in cold or pleasure, the vampire didn't care. Finding the pulse point wasn't so hard, but Kamui didn't want to injure the man to much so he suck the skin, lightly nibbled somewhere near the older man's pulse and finally bit into it. Subaru's green eye widens and he tried to winced away, but the strong hands on his shoulder kept him from moving and he begin to feel the pleasure coming from the bite. His mind slightly in haze as Kamui sucks his blood out of his body. The paralyzing venom makes it easier for Subaru to relax, as he began to massage the vampire's neck and his lower back gently. Kamui is careful not to suck so much of the delicious blood out of the man, and after having his fill, he stop sucking and licked the wound. Closing the gap and any traces of bit, leaving it only as a hickey before he kissed the Sumeragi's lips.

There was something oddly pleasurable about this, whether it was making out with a vampire who is feeding off from him or himself tasting his _own_ blood from the vampire's mouth, feeling the odd tang and metallic taste. He wonders if he is actually necrophilia, he inwardly shivered that thought. He rather not knows if he actually is because he wasn't sure if he could handle it. The vampire chuckle, and Subaru gave the undead teen halfhearted glare, knowing the vampire heard his thoughts and is very much amused about it. ((A/N: Oh C'mon, who doesn't want to see this part coming. I leave it to you fans to figure out what would happen if TRC!Kamui met X!Fuma while being with X!Subaru))

* * *

Read and Review


	6. TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] [********************TRCKXXSTRCSTRCSXSXXKTRCSXTRCK] [X139XTRCAUA**************]

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** A Different Wish

**Pairings: **TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui

**Category:** Anime or Manga. X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**Rating:** M - Slightly Disturbing Scene

**Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, and One-Sided Romance

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this one-shot more fun to write about. This one also, I have reasons. It got me thinking, if Subaru actually did die with Seishiro at Rainbow Bridge, then Kamui would be his successor in omnyoji. As a Sakurazukamori? That's a bit difficult to tell.

* * *

"What is your wish?" A pair of mahogany eyes looks at the pair of twins with sorrow, one unconscious as he laid on the ground, the other one look at Yuuko with sad violet eyes, yet they are both in bad conditions.

"I wish for Subaru to be far away from _that hunter_, _he_ has done enough harm on him and I don't think I can stand anymore and do nothing." Yuuko's eyes narrowed at this, certainly both twins are in bad conditions, but to have a wish for that.

"I will grant your wish, but this wish also has a price." Kamui look at her, determined.

"I know."

"Even if that price will make you stay here?" Kamui looked at his twin, hands clenched, he knew the price she was talking about, but for Subaru's safety and not to suffer anymore, he turned his attention to the Dimension Witch.

"Can I say goodbye first?" Yuuko nodded, Kamui took off his cloak and put it over his twin, tucking him in. His hand ghostly stroke his brother's cheek and he ghosted his lips on his twin's pale cheek.

"Sayonara, Subaru." He moved away from his twin's body and look at Yuuko.

"I'm ready."

"Then, your price is to take you're brothers place as that _person that hunter_ is searching for." Kamui nodded, anything to keep his brother away from being hurt by _that hunter_, he is willing to take Subaru's role.

"Very well." Yuuko sighed, her magic circle appeared under Subaru's body, and white ribbons hovered over the body.

"Ka..mui." Kamui swallowed, he wished for this to happen. White ribbons covered Subaru's entire body.

"Sorry, Subaru." The white ribbons pulled, the ground swallowed the white wrapped object, a flash, and Subaru's body is gone.  


* * *

Opening his flat door, Kamui closed it behind him before lying against it. He is tired from the latest night job he had taken. He knew that taking up omnyojitsu requires a lot of mental strengths and shields, along with a strong heart and ability. But he never knew that it'll be this taxing, the client's manor is very much like hell. Accidents and suicides from the past 10 years had caused the house itself, well, have its own mind of its own due the built up spirits. All he wants to do now is take a shower, read some pages of Dan Brown's novel, 'Angels & Demons' before collapsing onto his bed. Throwing his gray trench coat onto his couch, he slowly trudged down the hallway to his room. Feeling a strong burst of magic, his amethysts eyes narrowed, before opening the door and switching the light switch on, he is suddenly glad that he isn't sharing a flat with anyone. Otherwise, how could he explain the situation presented in front of him.

Kamui stared at the body on his bed; he thinks his mind is playing tricks with him because _the Subaru_ he knew died on _Rainbow Bridge_ with the_ Sakurazukamori_. He blamed himself for letting that happen, and even though he won and knowing Fuma's wish, it didn't help the fact that some of the people he grew to like and knew, are gone and it left an empty hole in him. So he took up omnyojistu as a reminder of Subaru, some of his friends pointed out that he is acting almost like him. He denied of course, and they agreed, because they already knew that Kamui will still be Kamui, nothing is going to change it, and hopefully not anytime soon.

He has a theory on how _this Subaru_ got here, but he is willing to wait and listen from him. Kamui sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, before he grabbed the First Aid Kit from the bathroom and tend to the wounds of _this Subaru's_ body. Putting the First Aid Kit on the night stand, he took off the cloak and put it right next to _this Subaru_. As he put _this Subaru_ on his back and propped him against the best post, he felt the cold skin on _this Subaru's_ face. Eyes wide, and remembering the fact that _this Subaru_ dressed differently, he pulled his hand a bit close to _this Subaru's_ mouth to feel if _this Subaru_ is breathing. Nothing, Kamui pushed the feeling of disappointment away and was about open _this Subaru's_ lips apart to check when golden cat eyes opened. Kamui flinched away out of surprised; he looked at the wounds on _this Subaru's_ body and they are healing, but very slowly.

Making a split second decision, Kamui, rolled up his white buttoned up shirt sleeve. He took out a scalpel knife from the First Aid, slit his wrist, enough to draw blood and held it to the vampire's mouth. Gold eyes flickered to green for a second.

"Ka…mui?" Kamui's amethysts eyes narrowed at this, did something happen to _this Subaru's_ Kamui to make him this disoriented? Pushing that thought away, knowing it won't do well with the situation now. Kamui focused on what _this Subaru_ need now, and that is making _this Subaru_ drink his blood so his wounds can heal.

"Drink." Subaru only moaned in protest, amethysts eyes soften at this. Even though _this Subaru_ isn't _his Subaru_, they are both stubborn.

"Drink, I'm not going anywhere." Kamui said softly to the vampire. "Either that or its going to be wasted." Finally, Subaru relented, open his mouth, close it on the wound and begin to suck the sweet liquid of life from him. It took an hour when Subaru's vision gotten better, that his golden eyes turned to green and he blink. Surprise that _the Kamui_ in front of him, isn't _his Kamui_. _This Kamui_ is dressed in a white buttoned up shirt, navy jeans, and he looks older, seventeen or eighteen he wondered.

"Are you done, Subaru-san?" Wide green eyes, he forgot that he was drinking blood from someone who isn't _his Kamui_, but someone who has the same taste in blood as his twin. He took the wrist gently away from his mouth. If he was human, he would've blushed in embarrassment. Blood trickle down _this Kamui's_ arm, hypnotizing; he licked up the red trail and the wound made from the scalpel, making it close up.

"Sorry." _This Kamui_ just shrug it off; examine his own wrist with a raise eyebrow, before letting it fall next to his sides.

"It's fine."

"Why?" Kamui raised an eyebrow at this, Subaru felt like a child when he saw _this Kamui_ looking at him like that.

"Do I need a reason to save someone's life?" There was silence between them is eerily similar to the times Kamui spent with _his Subaru_.

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me the whole story and who you are. That's your choice and your own decision to decide when you want to tell me." Kamui said to him as he touched _this Subaru's_ shoulder, and giving him a squeeze of reassurance that he can be trusted.

"Thank you." Kamui gives _this Subaru_ a soft smile, and he wonders if he was like this when _his Subaru_ first met him.

"You're welcome. I assume your name is Subaru, correct?" Subaru nodded.

"Well then, my name is Shiro Kamui, a pleasure to meet you're acquaintance, Subaru-san." Subaru look at him with surprise, seeing the soft smile on _this Kamui's_ face, he gives back that soft smile to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Shiro-san."  


* * *

Green eyes open to the dark ceiling above him, he knew it was night, but he couldn't sleep. Subaru sat up from the bed with the sleeping clothes provided for him by _this Kamui_. He tried to remember when was the last time he ever been separated from _his twin_. Unfortunately, he can't recall and he tried to recall how on earth he ended up in this dimension. He closes his eyes, a flashes of memories blurred into him, there was a man in a cherry blossom tree, happiness and a feeling of betrayal came with that memory. Blood soak to the ground, bodies disappearing into dust, _his twin, his Kamui_ found him with eyes filled with relief but there were also worried. He could remember the feeling of pain and being lost, a blood tear trickle down. He wants _his twin, his other half_. Then he felt a familiar black cloth, he look down, eyes wide and he gulped nervously. This cloak, it belonged to _Kamui, his Kamui,_ his hand trembled over the cloth and he gripped it. He pulled the cloth to his chest; his head buried in it and he smell the familiar scent of _his twin_, as if he is there with him. Like a little child, Subaru cried into the black cloak, he could never remember when he ever felt this alone. His door opened, soft footsteps came closed, the lamp on the night stand turned on, and he looked up. Green eyes stared into relief, calm, and something a bit sad in those amethysts eyes.

White shirt clung to his body slightly, black shorts, reading glasses perched on his nose. Water dripped slightly from his messy brown hair, yellow towel hanged around his neck, and amethysts eyes studied him. Then _this Kamui_ sat right next to him and gathered him in his arms. The familiar scent of soap and something that belonged to _his Kamui_ overwhelmed him as he cried into _this Kamui's_ arms.

"You miss _your Kamui_, don't you?" Subaru nodded in his shoulder, hands rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"That's alright, I missed _my Subaru_ often." Subaru stilled with eyes wide, his counterpart died in this world?

"Do you want me to stay here?" _This Kamui_ asks, just like how _his Kamui_ would've asked if he still have nightmares about _him_ and _Hokuto_.

"Please." They stay like that for the whole night, allowing each other the comfort they needed. Kamui doesn't care the fact that his shirt is going to be bloody, but then he doesn't think _his Subaru_ would've cared if he was in this position. Shaking out of the memories of his past, he delved his senses into the present and remind himself that it's best not to think too long of the past. As long as he is need by _this Subaru_, it didn't matter. Besides, it would've been what _his Subaru_ would've done anyway. He softly smile, a chuckle form out of his lips, the vampire heard it and look at him confused.

"Shiro-san?" Comparing _this Subaru_ to a kitten, a dangerous kitten, would make this Subaru either look at him incredulously or embarrassedly, brushing off that thought, he softly thread the vampire's hair with his fingers.

"Nothing, just a passing thought. Now go to sleep, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, Subaru." Kamui froze, the old name for his mentor just slipped passed him, but feeling a nuzzling under his chin and arms wrapped around his torso forced him to relax. They can talk more tomorrow, turning off the lamp light; Kamui let himself fall into sleep, silently giving the vampire comfort.

The next morning, Kamui wished he gotten up earlier to fix breakfast for the both of them to prevent situations like this. His kitchen is in a mess, egg shells on the floor, burned scrambled eggs on the stoves, and flour everywhere with Subaru in the middle, covered in flour as well. Kamui knew he should've been angry, but seeing the vampire look like a kid who got caught having his hand in the cookie jar. His lips twitched before he started to laugh, he couldn't help it, and he really couldn't stop laughing. No matter or whoever_Subaru_ is in each dimension, not one of them can ever cook properly. Kamui once calm down his laughter to chuckles before smiling at Subaru who is still looking down with a downcast face. Kamui muses that when he was laughing, it felt foreign to him, and it made him feel a bit lighter, like a slight weight has been lifted off of him. Stepping over the crack egged shells; he walked over to the downcast vampire.

"C'mon let's get you clean up. Once we're done with that, let's clean up the mess before we got out and have something for breakfast." The vampire looks up at him in surprise a bit, and Kamui couldn't but softly chuckle. He wonders if he was ever like this around_his Subaru's_ presence before he died. Brushing off the memories, he went into the hallway and came back with the towel, to try and clean up the vampiric Subaru. Kamui himself, never let himself stray far off in his memories, but he always wonders, wishes and hopes that he could help Subaru, anyway he can. Somehow, this feels like he could something that he couldn't do when he was younger.

* * *

**Omake: Drunk**

((A/N: After the vampire Subaru got introduce with some of remaining Dragons of Heaven and Earth. From the one-shot, it'll be about given a month))

Coming back from work, Kamui blinks at how much of his living room smells a bit like alcohol mix, sake, and with something he rather not know. He blushes a bit; he erases that blush and looks at familiar faces helplessly. What he didn't expect is for the vampiric Subaru to look up at him from where he is, slightly red, and then the vampire was in his arms. Clinging to him, his face nuzzling his neck, arms around him holding tight, and saying that it's not a dream, over and over again. Know he knows he is blushing, he got rid of it and focuses on the task at hand and look at Karen who seems content, being in between with Yuuto and Kazuki.

"Karen-san?" Kamui asked tentatively, Karen looked up at him and smile at him with sympathy. In a black dress, her right hand held the red wine, Yuuto's slept against her shoulder while Kazuki on her leg, she softly stroke the biodroid's blonde hair.

"Technically with him being a vampire, he passed the age of drinking a very long time ago. Sorta and Arashi are using one of your guest bedrooms," Kamui's face then flame, and it isn't from the way the vampire is hugging him too close for comfort. Karen softly giggles at this, making sure not to disturb the sleeping men who decided to use her as a pillow. "Kusanagi took Yuzuriha home, Nataku-kun ended up being drunk due to Sorta's persuasion. Yuuto-kun stopped drinking, and decided to stay up with me to watch everybody. Somewhere in the middle, he'd fallen asleep on me." Karen said and Kamui could hear the affectionate tone for the water master as he slept against her shoulder, his suit slightly rumpled. Nataku in blue-white t-shirt and blue jeans, slept against her knee. Kamui, with his arms around the vampire hesitantly looks at hallway, and sighed before looking at Karen.

"Are you going to stay like, Karen-san?"

"Does it look like I can move without either of them falling over?" Karen asked amused, Kamui chuckles at this, blush down to red lines on his cheeks. He blinked at Karen who looked at him with shock.

"What?" Karen shook her head before smiling at Kamui.

"You haven't laughed for a very long time; it's sort of strange to hear it. That doesn't mean it's a bad thing, apparently Earth itself needs a laugh or two." Kamui look at her a bit stunned, before smiling softly. "Thanks, I'll see you in the morning then."

"You're welcome, Kamui-kun." Kamui nodded, he knew better than to ask questions when it comes to how they all ended up like this. Helping the vampire back to the guest room is very difficult when the teen doesn't seem want to let go of him, catching hold of his white buttoned up shirt, Kamui swallowed and tried not to remember his own memories.

"Kamui, please stay." Subaru said, asleep and Kamui smile sadly. Using his own will, he pushed against the memories from coming into his mind. Taking off his trench coat and putting it on the chair, he lay down next to the vampire teen and look at him sadly. The vampire, still asleep, nuzzled into him; wanting every comfort he could give. Then Kamui wrapped his arms around the vampire, letting his own eyes drift off before closing them.

"I'm not going anywhere, Subaru."

* * *

**Omake: What if**

((A/N: In which if X!Subaru is still alive after the Rainbow Bridge Incident, but went into hiding. This would be somewhere in two months and not related to the previous one-shot))

Kamui stare in shock at who had come to his front door, pale with wide violet eyes as he stared at the older man in front of him. One sad green eye reflected back, the other, glass. He felt his own strength weakened.

"Hello Kamui." Kamui's hand clenched on the door, his first instinct was to slam the door at the man in front of him. The second hug the man in relief and tried not to cry. The third is to scream obscenities at him for making him feel so much pain. He wanted to tell the man so much, how everything has changed and how he had changed without him around. Or rather, _his Subaru_ wasn't around while the _vampire Subaru_ is. The world around him, started to swirl, it felt like the ground underneath him as been lifted, and he blacked out. The vampire Subaru was going to ask Kamui if he can go out and buy some stationeries, and knowing that he is in the living room watching the new. He exited into the hallway from his guest room when he froze as he look at the end of the hallway. A pair of mismatched eyes stared back at him in shock; the vampire first thought was that man in front of him is _Seishiro_ and that he is holding Kamui, who is unconscious in his arms. His first emotion was a mix, anger and bittersweet. Then it came with protectiveness over _this world's_ Kamui when he noticed the eye color and if anything, the vampire Subaru looked paler.

"Let's put him in his room, and then we'll talk." The vampire said as he controlled his voice, making it not waver as he walked over to take Kamui out of the man's arms. The older man narrowed his eyes at him and held Kamui closer.

"I don't trust you." The vampire's lips twitched, cold icy green eyes stared back at the man equally.

"Funny, neither do I." It was probably a weird feeling to go against your counterpart. The vampire gave up, but stayed close as he led the older man to Kamui's room.

"Where's _your Kamui_?" The vampire froze, and in a second swirled around, a long nail extended from his finger near the older man's neck. The older Subaru look at him unfazed as he stared into freezing golden cat like eyes.

"Have you met _the Seishiro of this world_ yet?" The older Subaru's eyes widen at this before they started to narrow.

"And if I have?" The two counterparts stared at each other, not moving and not willing to back off.

"Then you would've understood that the reason _my Kamui_ isn't here, was to save _me_, to get _me_ far away. _He_ replaced _me_ as the person _Seishiro_ is hunting for." The nail retracted, the vampire looked away and continues into the hallway of where Kamui's room is in. The older Subaru look at him, pale, before he looked down at _his_ Kamui in his arms, he wasn't so sure of what would happen if _his_ Kamui did that for him. He wouldn't dare to think of it as he followed his vampire self into Kamui's room, and laid _his_ Kamui onto the bed. He glanced at the vampire, black Armani shirt with a short red tie, black slacks.

"_They_ believed that _you died. He_ believed that _you died_." It wasn't a statement; merely a fact.

"I know, I never thought I've caused so much pain to him."

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me the whole story and who you are. That's your choice and your own decision to decide when you want to tell us. That's what Shiro-san said to me when he found me in his room, unconscious."

"Did you tell him of what happened to _your Kamui_?" Green eyes look at him, sadly and yet very familiar.

"One would say, he already knows what happen to my twin."

"I have to go." Green eyes look at him surprised before they narrowed at him in anger.

"If you go, _he'll_ be more upset that you left without saying goodbye." The vampire would've said more, but he saw the bitter sweet smile on the older man's face.

"Even though he will, he has _you_." Subaru knew it wasn't in his nature to glare at the man, but his older counterpart hurt this Kamui.

"_I_ am not a replacement."

"And neither is _he_." Those words made the vampire look away; he knows that it's the truth.

"So why are _you_ leaving _him_ after saying hello?"

"Because _he_ doesn't need _me_ anymore." The older man left, and the vampire was left a bit confused on what to do and angry for the older Subaru for disappear. When Kamui woke up, he looked slightly lost.

"Shiro-san?" Amethysts eyes flickered to the vampire, he sadly smiled at the vampire before gesturing him to sit next to him. The vampire hesitates before obeying, he didn't move away when Kamui wrapped arms around him nor did he move away when he started to crying on his shoulder.

"Just call me _Kamui_, just for today." He nodded, he wants to return this Kamui's kindness when he let him hold on to him for the first week he been in this dimension, and a week ago. It's what _this Kamui's_ _Subaru_ would've wanted, and it's what _his Kamui_ would've wanted. If possible, _this Kamui_ will be _his Kamui_, and _he_ will be _this Kamui's Subaru_, even if it's temporary.

* * *

Read and Review


	7. KXSX139XK

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] [********************TRCKXXSTRCSTRCSXSXXKTRCSXTRCK] [X139XTRCAUA******]

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** Deal with a Demon

**Pairings: **Kamui x Sebastian

**Category:** X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji

**Rating:** M - Slightly Disturbing Scene ((A/N: I'm afraid that if I were to see a Kamui/Sebastian pairing, I think Sebastian will take over Fuma's spot in being a sadist. I mean, he _is_ a demon after all.))

**Genre:** Drama, Angst, Romance, Supernatural, Suspense, Mystery, Tragedy

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this short more fun to write about. This one also, I have reasons for this one as well. Ever wonder what would happen if our favorite Black Butler decided to interfere?

**Note:** Suddenly the thought of adding Grell in this, will be slightly disturbing and very humorous. If I were torture someone, using Grell, I have three people I'm willing to try it on. Fuma and Seishiro are my favorite villainous characters, I feel slightly sorry for using Grell on them, but it's tempting. The third, I don't feel sorry for, and he is Gin from Detective Conan. He is a scary, cool and cold murderer kind of guy that makes you want to stay 100 miles off his radius and be three or two steps ahead of him if his target is you.

* * *

((A/N: At first, I decided to try a Subaru/Sebastian pairing, but well I decided to do this pairing as well))

Kamui panted out of breath, his eyesight is fogging and warm slick liquid dripped down from his forehead to his arms. He looked at Fuma who is hovering over him with a malicious smile, as he was about to struck down from his raised blade, Kamui close his eyes, but no impact. Time has froze, Kamui opened his eyes, Fuma frozen in mid-pause and Kamui look everywhere, shadows twist and turn, a black portal opened and a person with black wings, red eyes and a chilling smile came out. Part of his outfit reminds Kamui of a butler, while his shoes made him question himself in his mind. _Who on earth, especially a guy, wear high heeled leather shoes?_

"I never expect for the one to call me would be you, especially from someone fated from the prophecy." The handsome man said as he looked at Kamui with interest and darkness. Kamui froze when he saw the smile and red eyes. The man walked, or sauntered towards Kamui. His gloved hands reached for his face.

"Poor master, broken, tired and miserable. Having a lot of weight on your shoulders, your family sacrificed for you to live, your mentor and friend died to save you, your army crumbled, your priestess went insane, your friend killed his sister and decided to kill you next." Kamui shivered as the man licked up the blood of his neck, his voice filled with sweet and dangerous promise.

"Tell me, master, what is your wish?" Kamui glared at the man's eyes, the man's red eyes look at him with curiosity with an empty smile on his face.

"And if you were able to grant my wish?" The man smirked at him.

"Usually, I eat a person's soul if I grant my master's wish. But since you are the one fate and destined from the prophecy. There's no doubt that you are also part of the Magami clan, you will have to stay eternally with me along with giving up your faith." Kamui paused, could he do it? Make that deal with a demon, if Subaru was here, he would scold him to do that. If Arashi, Sorta and the rest of the Dragons of Heaven and two Dragons of Earth were still here, they'll pull him out of it and be there with him. If Hinoto doesn't have that evil side taking over her, then Subaru wouldn't lose that eye. If Fuma hadn't been the twin star, he wouldn't kill his sister and protect her. If it wasn't for that prophecy, he would still have his family and none of this would have happened, so Kamui smiled bitterly, no one is going to miss him anyway.

"I want to end this prophecy; I want the Earth to still live, with people around. That is my wish." The demon smiled at this, the Fraust contract is placed on his right hand, and the deal is done.

"My name is Michaelis Sebastian, and I will grant you, your wish. My lord." The demon bowed at him before scooping him up in bridal style and takes him back to the campus. Time restart and the sword crashed against the concrete. Nokoru won't be happy when he hears that a demon enters the campus, especially if the said demon made a contract with Kamui.

* * *

Read and Review


	8. SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] []**

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** In Which Kamui is part neko. AU

**Pairings: **Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito - Shinichi/Kaito are my favorite pairing, and they are still my favorite. Read 'A Phantom Thief' by mangaluva, it's one of the best stories I ever read. I also suggest one of my own called 'To Court A Critic', but I've sort of have left it in hiatus a bit.

**Category:** X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou

**Rating:** M - Torture Scene and Deaths ((A/N: Gin makes an appearance in this one, and the Dark Kamui, the one who supposedly 'possessed' Fuma, is going to be Kamui's twin. Might follow Detective Conan story line, or not, your choice to choose as I might have included the Black Organization. The reason Kamui is part cat, is because of Black Organization's experiments.))

**Genre:** Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this shot more fun to write about. This one also, I have reasons for this one as well. As I said before, Gin is one sadistic and scariest person I ever saw on Detective Conan, but that also makes him one of the greatest characters of that anime/manga. Oh yeah, as I mentioned before, this has Cat!Kamui in it.

**Note:** Somehow the thought of Seishiro meeting Vermouth, Vodka and Gin, is probably one of the scariest thoughts I ever had. Not to mention the fact that Vermouth is very skillful at disguising as someone else to get close or to assassinate a person. Though it's an interesting idea, I'm not sure which one will win in a battle. If it was Tyki Mikk from D. Gray-Man against Seishiro, the obvious one is Tyki. I mean he could go through or touch objects whether he wants to or not. Now Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth against Seishiro, that I'm not sure since Gin and Vermouth trained themselves to stay awake through any sedated drugs, which might include illusion as well.

Other than that, I just thought of something that would be very interesting and will kill the enjoyment for Seishiro and Fuma, who decided to target Subaru or Kamui. If you add Akai Shuuichi into X/1999, you'll have to rethink of how to go around that body guard in order to get to Kamui or Subaru. Why? The reason, he'll always be two steps or one step ahead of you. If you watched Detective Conan ep.425 on Youtube you'll understand why, Akai is one hell of a scary but cool person to see. In a way, he is similar to Gin, well without being sadistic and is similar to Kamui, but Akai searches for the Black Organization since he is a FBI and he wants revenge for the murder of his girlfriend. Gin and Akai are partners, not the term for lovers, I meant for workers. Since Akai is a FBI, he needs to infiltrate into the Black Organization, and at one time, was partnered with Gin for work. So in other words, Gin and Akai's relationship isn't the same as Seishirou's and Subaru's or Fuma's and Kamui's. Sadly, Akai wouldn't be in this plot no matter how much I want to see it happen. Now, on with the shot.

* * *

((A/N: Me: Hokuto-chan, could you come here for a sec? Hokuto: Sure, what's up? *I whisper into her ear about the plot, and she squeals in excitement* Me: So are you willing to help? Hokuto: I'll be crazy if I ever were to pass this chance. *Both me and Hokuto grinned at Kamui with diamond glinting eyes, Kamui shivers* Me: Oh Kamui Hokuto: We have something we want you to wear for this one, Kamui-kun. Kamui: *steps back out of fear* Er, no thanks, I think I'll go, now. *starts running, both me and Hokuto look at each other and ran after him* Me: Kamui-kun, come back! It's just only for this shot!))

Hearing a thud against his front door, Subaru open the door to check if someone is there. When he looked, there isn't but when he looked down, he blinked and turned pale. There is a teen with brown hair, in a white button up shirt with blue jeans, wet, beaten up, and lying on the ground in front of his door step. Shakily, he scooped up the teen and closes the door. Setting him on the bed of one of the guest rooms, Subaru went to fetch to First Aid Kit and the spare pajamas he has. When he came back, Subaru stood at the door with his mouth gaped wide open. There is a _tail_. A freaking long brown tail attached to the teen from his butt. Subaru putted down the items he brought, hesitantly with his hand shaking, he reach over to the teen's hair, and started scratching what may look like an ear of a cat. The teen let out a purr and out of reflex, Subaru pulled his hand away fast, eyes wide, took some steps back and covered his own mouth to not make a sound.

This is the teen he found in front of his door step. Check. This is the teen he found in front of his door step, wet, beaten up and unconscious. Check. This is the teen he found in front of his door step, wet, beaten up and unconscious, and he is part resisted to groan and head wall, he could not believe that on this rainy day, is the same day he finds a teen, in front of his door step and is also a _neko_. He rubbed his forehead with his fingers in a circular motion, although his main field is being an onmyoji, he has no clue on how to take care a person who is also part cat. Not to mention, that purr the teen made is certainly adorable, he blushed and that's when he heard a noise. A whimper, concern he went closer to the teen and notice that the said teen look flushed and his breathing is uneven. Using the back of his hand, he touches the teen's forehead and nearly yelps at feeling the searing heat on the boy's head. The kid is running a fever, Subaru narrowed his eyes at seeing some of the teen's clothes have been ripped or torn, like someone has been trying to sexually assault the poor kid.

"What happen to you…?" Subaru asked softly. Nothing, the teen continue on sleeping silently. Knowing he isn't going to get any answers anytime soon, Subaru change the teen's clothes with the spare clothes. Bandaged him up with rolls of bandages and ointment, the teen didn't refuse the care, but he whimpers occasionally. After finishing up on the physical damages, Subaru put away the First Aid Kit and came back with pills and a glass of water. Giving the teen the medicine is easier said than done, as he propped the teen up against the bed post, he tried not to think of anything when he put the pills in the teen's mouth and down his throat, before helping the said teen to drink the water. The teen didn't resist and put the teen back down comfortably, and Subaru grabbed another glass of water before waiting until the teen's fever broke.

* * *

Amethysts eyes flutter open, the teen groaned softly at the feeling of aches and pains running through his whole body, it almost felt like it on fire. He he gave up the thought of sitting up and settle for lying down. His eyes tried to recognize the surroundings of the room he is kept in, paranoia sky rocketed in his brain that something about this room is off. He would've sat up, but his body is too tired and besides the bed is too comfortable to be something like _theirs_. He shuddered about thinking that, and absently wondered why he is afraid of someone's name without knowing who _they_are. The clothes he is in, isn't his or the ones he wore before he collapsed. He can feel the stiffness of bandages wrapped around his wounds. So someone had patched him up before _they_ are going to torture him again. The teen thought bitterly, but he wonders who is it that he kept on referring_them _to? He tried to think hard, but his mind kept on coming back blank with a nauseating headache. So he gave up the thought of trying to remember, that is until he can stand on his own.

He looked to his right, eyes wide at seeing a sleeping man in a chair right next to him. Even though the man himself is sleeping in an uncomfortable position, the teen himself continued to stare at the man, willing him not to wake up. If this mas is with _them_, he will be forced to be back with _them_, he needs to escape. So trying to sit up, he let out a pitiful whimper when pain shot through his arm; that certainly did wake the man up. The teen stared in horror, green eyes looking at him tiredly before blinking and the man smiled at him in relief. That left the teen confused, relief? What for?

"Good morning." The man said, the teen, not trusting his own voice, or what's left of it, nodded hesitantly. The man doesn't seem to mind the lack of response and proceed to answer one of the questions on the teen's mind.

"I've found you in front of my door step, unconscious and beaten up." The teen blinked at this, the man didn't say _their_ name at all. The teen wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not, noticing the pain on his face, the man helped the teen sit up against the bed post.

"Do you know how you got here?" The teen tried to think again for the answer, but all he came up with is blank and a painful headache. He must have made a sound after grabbing his head in pain because the man got out of the room in a hurry and came back with two pills of pain killers. He held them out to the teen, the teen look at his outstretched hand with wary as he slightly letting go of his head. The teen thought it over, reached for the pills and swallowing them in his mouth before grabbing the glass of water that was handed it out to him the next. He swallowed some of the water; the cold liquid soothed his dry throat.

"You can't remember, can't you?" The teen handed the man the cup and shook his head, the evidence is obvious that he can't remember what really happen. The man took his cup and set it gently on his bed side.

"Do you remember how you got the tail and the ears?" The teen touch his tail tentatively as if he just noticed it was there, and shook his head. The man hummed, his green eyes narrowed in pure concentration.

"Can you talk?" The teen narrowed his eyes at him, as a retort to his amused question. The man chuckled softly, that was a definite yes answer.

"Do you have a name?" The teen look at him thoughtfully, the word sound found foreign to his own ears before he shook his head. The man looked at him sadly.

"You don't even remember your own name, do you?" The teen nodded mournfully, when he saw the man raise his hand slightly, he closes his tightly, cat ears flat, brown tail lying stiff, as he wait for the impact. There wasn't any, instead the man's hand rested on his brown hair, and ruffles it. Hesitating, the teen opens them and look up at the man with wide amethysts eyes. The man looks at him and smiles sadly.

"If it's alright, do you mind if I name you?" The teen blinks and he opens his mouth.

"A name?" The man smiles more, a bit less sadly.

"Yes, a name. It represents who you are and what you like to be called. I have a name as well, my name is Sumeragi Subaru." The teen blink and tried to say his name out loud.

"Soo-mer-agi Soo-bah-roo." The pronunciation of the man's name is apparently very correct as he smile at the teen happily. The teen blinked, unsure why the Subaru is smiling at him happily.

"That's right; you can call me Subaru, if you like Kamui." The teen blinked.

"Ka-mu-I." The name rolled of his lips, the name itself is very familiar and yet it still doesn't make him remember enough. Subaru smile at him as he massaged his scalp gently.

"That's the name I'm going to give you. You don't mind having that name, do you?" The recently christened Kamui shook his head, he really didn't mind.

"That's good, I brought out some food. For you to be sleeping for two days, I'm certain that you are hungry." Subaru is about to let go when Kamui grabbed his wrist, brown hair hiding his eyes.

"Why?" Subaru smile gently at him, he gently pried off Kamui's hand on him and held it in both of his hands.

"Do I need a reason to help someone out?" Kamui's violet eyes widen as he look at Subaru in shock. Subaru smile at him, he let go of his hand and walked to the kitchen to get the take out he brought earlier for both of them to eat.

* * *

A week ago, Kamui is always silent. Barely talking and showing any emotions. However, tonight was different. Waking up to a sound of Kamui screaming, it would be a miracle if his neighbors didn't hear it. Pulling off the blanket, Subaru rushed to Kamui's room in panic. Kamui is shivering, his brown tail curl around himself protectively, his ears are flat against his head as he rock back and forth as if to reassure himself. Subaru cautiously went closer and heard sobbing, his voice in mantra as if to try and forget what happen in his dream. Concern, he strides over to Kamui's bed and cupped his face to look up. Frightened and hollowed tearful amethysts eyes stare at him made him stand there, Subaru is struck at how broken the teen actually is.

"Please make _them_ stop! Please! Please! _They've_ already have _their_ fun with _me_, but why do _they_ have to kill _her_? Why do _they_ torture _him_ as well? Hadn't _he_ suffered enough? Make _them_ stop!" Kamui sobbed as he grabbed Subaru's shirt, not realizing that he is out of his dream, stuck in the flashbacks of memories. Kamui continued to sob, and cried into his shirt. Subaru did the only thing he could do, he held Kamui close, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back and whisper soothing words in to his ear.

"It's alright. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from here. You're safe, you're away from them. I promise. " This made Subaru realized, if he could really keep that promise to Kamui, but the image of Kamui's current face compare to the blank and mature one he always wore, unsettles him. Feeling the teen's shoulders trembling and refuse to let go of his shirt, Subaru lies down on the guest bed with Kamui on top of him, still crying. Whatever had caused that memory to surface certainly scared Kamui to the core and making him into this state; Subaru being Subaru, decides not to ask now and comfort the teen in any possible way he can. Kamui's tears has lessened, throat raw, and slept into the wonderful warmth that Subaru provided him. Subaru having trouble sleeping after witnessing this; slowly close his eyes, and dreamt with Kamui. In the morning, he is going to call an old friend.

* * *

"A nightmare?" Shinichi look at Subaru in surprise, Kaito blinks at this, one of his rabbit ears with a black clover insignia twitched in curiosity.

"Yeah, it's strange. He just woke up, _screaming_, telling me to make _them_ stop and asking me why _they_ have to kill and torture two people he cares about. One is clearly a girl, the other is a boy. The question is who are _them_ and what have _they_ done to Kamui?" Kaito paled at this, his white rabbit ears on high alert.

"Kaito-kun?" Shinichi look concerned with his house guest, Subaru looks at Kaito with concern as well.

"Does this Kamui have brown hair, amethysts eyes, age sixteen, cat ears and tail?" Shinichi looks at Subaru who hesitantly nodded. Kaito sighs in relief, a bit of color on his face, before slumping into a chair.

"What about his twin?" Subaru is alarmed, Kamui didn't say anything about having a twin, and then again, he doesn't remember anything before collapsing in front of his door step.

"Kamui has a twin?" Kaito look at Subaru and nodded.

"You didn't know, Kamui and Kaeru((A/N: Kamui's dark side from X/1999, I've decided to give him a name)) are twins. Joint from the hip, willing to sacrifice for one another, wh-" Kaito paled in alarm at realizing what had made Subaru alarm, Shinichi grimaced at this.

"I was only able to find Kamui on my door step. Judging from his wounds, there is no way he could come here alone. Kamui's twin, Kaeru, must have brought him halfway, hid him somewhere, before collapsing." Subaru said, slowly growing pale by the minute. Shinichi continued for him.

"The people that had been keeping Kamui and Kaeru in captivity must have caught Kaeru, brought him back, no telling what they would do to him. Not to mention they are probably still searching for Kamui. Waking up without his brother there, and no memory of what happened, Kamui continued to walk, and out of all the people he chosen in the flats of your apartment he steps in, he chose yours, Subaru-san." Shinichi said softly before looking at Kaito, pale as he is, and he looked very worried. Shinichi wondered; did Kaito see something before Shinichi, himself, found him in the alley with a vacant expression and brought him in.

"Kaito-kun, was the one who did this to Kamui-san and Kaeru-san, did this to you?" Subaru regaining the color on his face, watch Kaito nodded and very pale.

"Do you know where they are?" Not trusting his own voice, Kaito shook his head to Shinichi's question. Shinichi, very worried, pulled Kaito up from his seat and into his room, before coming out sighing.

"What is going on? It's clearly that Kaito-kun, Kamui-san, and Kaeru-san exists and yet looking for their records, they aren't there or registered."

"Could they have been the missing kids five years ago?" Both of them remembered that five years ago, kids started to go missing in an inconsistent pattern. No, it was longer than that. It stretched for ten years. The memo of how they disappeared is the same, being lured by a beautiful blond woman with sharp blue eyes and into a black Porsche.

"If they are, then there is no telling how many other children are like them and how many in totaled have escaped, found, dead or alive?" Once again, they've come up with a dead end.

"I'm going back. I'm going to make sure Kamui is ok." Shinichi nodded, he needs some time to think over this before contacting his contacts.

"You do that, also try and find out if Kaeru-san is still alive or not."

"Yeah, make sure Kaito-kun is feeling better, k?" Shinichi's hand stopped him from going out of the door, green eyes look at him questioningly.

"Subaru-san, have you broken out of _it_ yet?" Subaru knew what Shinichi was talking about; after all, Shinichi was the first person Subaru turn to about that incident.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about; I'm talking about _their_ deaths?" He rather not be assaulted by memories, but that was his fear. Knowing that he is not responding, Shinichi figures out that he hadn't.

"Judging from your silence, I guess you hadn't. You can't let the past consume you, if you do. You'll lose another." The older man snapped at him.

"You don't understand-"

"I understand enough." Shinichi cut him off sharply, blue eyes looks at him fiercely.

"If you keep on doing this, you'll lose another person precious to you. You can't _replace_ those you've lost, and you've can't replace those you've gain. You've have to protect those you have left."

"How do you know this?" A sad smile slowly weaved on the young detective's face.

"I lost _Conan-kun_ and _Ran_ to a murderer. I thought of lot of possibilities of what ifs and what could happen, I didn't move on. This is before I met Kaito-kun. I didn't realize what I was doing, until I nearly lost him." A small smile appears on the detective's lips.

"He may be annoying at sometimes, even when he smiles, but there is a sense of loneliness in his heart. He lost something, and I'm willing to help him gain it back."

"…you love him." Shinichi blinked at this before he ran his fingers through his hair and gather his thoughts for this explanation.

"…It may not be the same as when I love _her_," Subaru knew that Shinichi was referring to Ran. "but the feeling is strong and the same." Then his blue eyes snapped towards him.

"Don't lose sight of who is important to you."

* * *

Subaru is worried, he remembered conversation he had with the young detective. It's possible that Kamui is one of those kids that were kidnapped five years ago. Shinichi's guest, Kaito, was found two years ago and he is one of the missing people, while Kamui was found just two months ago. Shaking out of his thoughts, he looked at the sleeping teen; he slept against his shoulders, a book on his lap. Brown cat ears down and twitch ever so slightly, his tail curled around Subaru's waist to make that Subaru is really there. Kamui is slowly recovering, his heart is slowly opening up, but his memories still haunt the neko in his dreams. They won't let go, they are attached to the teen like a leech. When he wakes up, silver water trails down his cheeks and not for the first time, Subaru felt helpless that he couldn't stop the unsought of nightmares that assault the teen when he is asleep. Even if he is an omnyoji, dreams and the heart itself is difficult to pull a person out of it.

Earlier when Subaru was getting ready for bed, a soft and hesitant knock rapt his bedroom door and he opens it. Kamui didn't look at him; he looks down too afraid, too scared and ashamed to ask. Subaru frowned, he already knew that Kamui is broken and that he is slowly healing, but there are some pieces of his heart that are left raw and shattered. So he reached for the neko and pulls him close.

"It's ok to ask, I'm not going to hurt you. You already know that." Hearing Kamui's breath hitched, his hand trembling to hold on to his white shirt, and he cried. Subaru held him, softly soothing his back with soft rubs, his own heart reached to the teen. Whatever the teen has experienced is most likely a nightmarish experience and he didn't dare himself to think or ask what Kamui had witnessed. It came to him that Kamui was tortured, somewhere by those who kept him, his twin, and Kaito. That there is a possibility what he is dealing with are dangerous people. What he could now is to comfort the teen in any possible way to not return to his own fears, and drive away the nightmares that haunted the teen, and hopefully _the people_ are looking for Kamui, will stop searching.

Few weeks later, Kamui began to smile and laugh, he is still a bit scared around several of people, but when he is around Subaru, he stays very close and doesn't want to leave him. Subaru thought what Kamui is doing is very cute, and gave him affectionate scratches behind his ears making him purr or softly stroking his hair in comfort. Kamui just blinked at him confused, but there is a sense of longing and attachment that he only wants Subaru to do this to him. When he voiced it out, Subaru's cheeks turned slightly pink and he stuttered, making Kamui even more confused. On that month, Kamui was able to determine his feelings for the older man a strong affection emotion, that the humans called love. Very scared, he refused to say it out loud, knowing that Subaru is still healing himself from his own demons and decided to wait.

A year went by, Subaru open his flat door after the day's work of needing an omnyoji and felt a sense of dread as he saw his own apartment torn and ransacked. His first instinct was to find Kamui, worried about the teen's safety. When he reached the teen's bedroom, he paled further, blood splatter off against the wall, and there is a trail of blood being reluctantly pulled from his room to the mid way of his hallway. There was scratch marks, and those scratches turned to ten trails of blood. Whoever had came by, had found Kamui and he failed to protect him like he promised.

* * *

Kamui, not for the first time, back against the wall, eyes stared horrified as a tall lean man, dressed in black with long platinum blond hair, green eyes cold stared at him with icy maliciousness. The man smiled at him coldly,

"Hello, Shiro Kamui." Kamui swallowed, this man was from his dreams. The man smile turned into a smirk.

"Do you realize how much trouble your brother and you gave us when you've escaped, like that Rabbit." He bit his tongue, he tried not scream in pain when he felt the man used a knife on his battered arm.

"I'm not surprise that you don't remember me, after all I did a number on you in all the name of science." Kamui cried out in pain when the man stabbed his hand hard with his knife.

"Then again, I'm willing to bring back those memories so you could watch _them_ die in front of you, over and over again." The man's voice is full of malicious, Kamui closed his eyes hard, and he didn't want to remember _their_ deaths. He already have enough of the nightmares that been coming into him at night. _Her_ screams in pain, while _Fuma_ is restrained, _Kaeru_ unconscious and he, _Kamui_, laid on the ground, heavily injured and watched helplessly. This man tortured _them_ mercilessly in enjoyment.

"You know, your _brother_ is very amusing. He fought very well, until he broke and I killed him." Kamui turned pale when the man's companion brought in and threw a dead body in front of him. His twin's eyes closed, but there were bullet wounds on his arms, knife wounds on his face, legs, neck. A ghastly cut on his chest from some sort of sword. He died of slow death. Kamui wanted to reach over and hugged his brother's corpse, wishing everything is just a dream for him and that he is back in that warm flat with Subaru. He glared at the man, who looks at him with cold amusement. He then pulled the teen from his hair, violet eyes in pain and the man whispered into his ear.

"Tell me, who is your caretaker and I'll make you into the obedient pet you were once for _them_." Kamui glared, Subaru deserves some peace; he didn't deserve this. He, himself, didn't deserve to live because he was the one who caused his brother and their deaths. He didn't deserve Subaru. But Subaru, was able to reach him, make him live again; make him feel so alive that the thought of Gin murdering the omnyoji scared him.

"No." Gin frowned before he threw a punch into Kamui's already bruised stomach. Kamui gasped at the pain and winced when he was slammed against the stone wall.

"That was not a request, tell me who and where your caretaker is, experiment." Kamui gave him a death glare, angered; Gin slammed him hard against the wall. Kamui felt like he is seeing stars, as his ears flatten down in pain. He felt slightly light headed; his abused tail in pain for being pulled, twisted, and stepped on. Blood ooze from his forehead, Gin let go of his head and he collapsed onto the ground hard.

"Do you know the reason you've failed to protect them? It's because you are weak." He could barely open his eyes when Gin said that, and he welcomes the darkness, allowing it to swallow him whole. He wasn't sure how long has he been unconscious, it could've been days, weeks, months, or even years, but he is glad that Gin didn't get the information from him. He will not let Gin touch Subaru, and if he is dead, none of this would ever happen. He stayed deeper in his heart, watching and re-watching his memories until hands grabbed hold of him, turned him around and hold him close. This familiar scent, akin to his own, so familiar and yet he doesn't remember that scent anymore.

"I'm sorry; I've got you into this mess." Kamui wrapped his arms around his twin.

"No, I'm sorry for being so weak." Kaeru pulled away, wide violet eyes before they narrowed down at him, annoyed.

"You are not _weak_, Kamui. You were _stronger_ than any of _us_, even when _we_ were _kidnapped_ and _tortured_ by _them_." Kamui looked down at this.

"That doesn't help the fact that all of you _died_ because of _me_." Kaeru frowned at this.

"Hey, you weren't there when _I_ died. _I_ never blamed _you_, nor did _Fuma_ and _Kotori_ when they _died_."

"I know, I just wish that I was _stronger_ and all of you were _here_." Kaeru shrugged, he knew that feeling.

"We all did, once in a while. I wish that I was able to meet Sumeragi-san so I could evaluate _him_ for taking care of my brother." Kamui's face turn beat red.

"KAERU!" Kaeru laugh at this, Kamui soon joined in the laughter, his blush gone. Once they stop laughing, the twins look at each other with a smile.

"You know, _he_ is waiting for you." Kamui's cat ears went down, and Kaeru sighed.

"What is it this time?"

"I don't think I _deserve_ to be with _Subaru_." Kaeru groaned, was his brother ever this depressed after he died? He bonked his twin's head slightly making Kamui yelp and look at him in surprise.

"You're an idiot to not notice how much _you_ are affecting that _guy_." Kamui blink, Kaeru's frown turn into a small smile.

"He was so worried when you went missing, for three days straight he kept himself awake to try and search for you himself. Very admirable, but it's stupid." That small smile turns into a huge grin. "Besides, it was hilarious when his friend knocked him out with a tranquilizer gun that can be mistaken as a watch." Then that grin turns into a small sad smile. "When he heard you were brought in to the hospital by the authorities, along with the rest of people kidnapped by _them._ You were rushed into critical, but you fallen into a coma, he rushed all the way here. He noticed the signs and tried to come in to get you from your heart, I sort of stopped him in the middle and ask if I can do it instead." Kamui look at him in awe before he blushed and looked down, making Kaeru chuckle at how cute his twin is acting.

"So I'm guessing, _you're_ not really _him, _are you?" Kaeru looks at him astonishment, before he smile sadly.

"Yes and no, I may be him, but the real Kaeru left a part of him in you, and I'm that part. He lives with you, as long as you keep on living, he keeps on living with you inside your heart." Kamui look up at him and smile sadly.

"I never did say goodbye to him." Kaeru looks at him.

"Yes, but he did say it to you." Kamui looks at Kaeru with a sheepish face.

"Then can I say goodbye to you?" Kaeru smiles softly at him before he ruffles his hair.

"When you're ready to let him go truly, even if you did, that part of him is still here." Kamui smiles at him.

"Thank you, Kaeru."

"No problem." Both twins smile and look up at the endless black sky.

"_He's_ waiting for you. Why don't you wake up to ease his worry?"

"Yeah. Thanks again, Kaeru."

"Just keep on living, Kamui."

* * *

When Kamui woke up on his hospital bed, he felt something warm holding on to his hand. He looked, a blush slightly on his face along with a brilliant smile at seeing Subaru sleeping on the bed and holding his hand tightly. This scene is almost familiar to the time when Subaru found him in front of his door step. So he quietly sat up, graceful as a cat, well he is part cat now. His other hand reached and removes some of the bangs on the omnyoji's face. Kamui smiled sadly when he noticed slightly dark rings under his eyes.

Feeling a slight movement on his hand, Kamui squeezed it back gently, it woke Subaru up. Green eyes look at him with relief, pure happiness, and a slight fear. Kamui look at him, his cat ears content while his brown tail swished happily.

"Ohayou Subaru." Wide green eyes, and then Kamui found himself engulfed in a tight embrace. Kamui returned the gesture, and he nuzzled into Subaru's neck, he purred happily.

"I'm so sorry, I promised you that you won't be unharmed and I let you down." Kamui smile sadly and pulled away gently from the older man's embrace.

"No, I'm sorry from making you worry about me and making you feels lonely." Kamui said as he gently touches the older man's face. Subaru held it there before he pulled it off and kissed his palm. The feeling, made the neko feel a tingling sensation in his body as he blushed. He let out a mew, and Subaru pull Kamui's face gently close.

"Will you forgive me for unable to hold that promise?" A warm smile spread on Kamui's lips and he gives a quick peck on Subaru's lips.

"You were already forgiven, Subaru." Subaru smiled, and he hugged him close.

"I love you, Kamui." Kamui purred in content, and he leaned in close to allow himself to be bury by Subaru's scent.

"I love you too, Subaru."

* * *

A pair of near identical people stood next to the door, one of them smiled as his sapphire blue eyes soften. The other, violet shaded blue eyes smiled at the door as well.

"So he's awake, that's good. I'm getting tired of babysitting that guy despite how old he is." Kaito silently chuckle at this, and Shinichi turn his annoyed glare at him.

"Well he did needed you're help." Shinichi blush and looked down, Kaito, with one of his white rabbit ears raised look at him in confusion.

"Shinichi?" The young detective hugged the man close, allowing a genuine smile to spread on Kaito's lips, he hugged him.

"I never did admit that I was afraid, but when you disappeared for five years. I missed you, and when I found you. You look so…." The detective's face is pulled up and he is being kissed thoroughly by the man in white, like those five years ago. The thief pulled back, allowing a small smirk as he saw his lover in a daze.

"Let's not talk about this now; there is still plenty of time to talk. Right now, let's get those two to have time alone." Sensing there is something more along those lines, Shinichi blush and looked away, making Kaito chuckle in amusement.

"Barou. Promise you won't go anywhere without telling me."

"I promise."

* * *

Read and Review


	9. SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] [********************TRCKXXSTRCSTRCSXSXXKTRCSXTRCK] [X139XTRCAUA**]

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** In which in an alternate universe, Kamui is a girl. Wings. AU

**Pairings: **Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui - Hey I know that Subaru loves Seishiro, but bear with me cause this is one of them I cannot resist adding.

**Category:** X/1999, Manga. Pandora Hearts - Reference

**Rating:** M - Character Death, in slight details and for Fem!Kamui being traumatized a bit.

**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance, Tragedy, and slightly bit of Humor - For tragedy, I've made Fem!Kamui killed her first crush, which is slightly similar to what happened to Subaru and Seishiro on Rainbow Bridge, but not really for the true ending on X-Movie or X/1999 last anime episode. As for humor, if anyone who watches or reads Pandora Hearts, you might know one of the main characters called Xerxes Break, then you probably understand.

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this shot more fun to write about. This one also, I have reasons for this one as well. Language is in this one.

**Note:** I've just realized that Break is like a mix of Seishiro and Subaru, except no sakura petals, a big chain called the Mad Hatter that can permanently erase other chains or items.

* * *

((A/N: Me: This, I could not resist. *Grins and laughs evilly in the background* Kamui: *shivers* I have a bad feeling of this. The good thing is that it's her designing what I should wear. Me: Are you saying that I'm that bad, Kamui-kun?*evil grin* Kamui:*swallows silently* No. Me: *Smiles happy* Good. Kamui and everyone: *sweat drips*)

Subaru watches the young Seal and Leader of Dragon of Heaven. Shiro Kazumi as she watches the sky with both of his green eyes on her. Her messy brown hair went to the mid-way of her back, she lean against the wall, her violet eyes look at the sky through the window. White wool bell-sleeve sweater, black leather pants compromised with some belts, Kazumi pulled her knees close. Kazumi didn't cry anymore, it wasn't that she couldn't, it was that she had shed her tears too long ago, cried too many for other people's pain, she was crying over him when he was injured, and after that, she learned to cope.

The reason he still have both eyes intact was because of Kazumi, she pull free from the wires fast enough and use her body to push him away. Only getting injured on her left shoulder, she cried over him when he drifted into unconscious state of mind. Waking up, he saw her sad amethysts eyes somehow, it made him sad and his heart twisted a bit. But he is surprised when she smiled with relief while crying, continues to hold his hand gently and tightly in hers. That he is ok and it isn't a dream made her happy, she collapsed on top of him out of lack of sleep and relief. He caught her out of worry. Even though he loved Seishiro, the question left was that did he still love him? He knew he is gay, but after currently experiencing some sort of feelings for the violet-eyed teenage girl, it made him confused.

Kazumi couldn't sleep when it comes to someone she knew, is in pain. She already felt enough pain when she couldn't save Kotori, she already is heart  
broken when Fuma declares the next time they'll meet, and she will be killed by his hands. Whenever someone else mentions Fuma, she gets all quiet and doesn't say anything. Subaru shakes himself out of his thoughts when he hears singing, and look at her in surprise and wonder.

For someone to be able to sing even after seeing so many things that hurt her, normally that person would be broken. That is until they'll are able to get out of their shells by themselves or by other people. For Kazumi, she continues to hope, continues to look for a better future, an alternative, to let everyone live on Earth as it continued to live, and that includes Fuma too. Even after what he had done to her, he nearly raped her, she still hopes that he'll come back and be friends with her. At that time, Subaru's blood boiled and he quickly control his anger before it get out of hand for what the Dragon of Earth nearly did to her, but it frightened her when he came to rescue her first. She is scared that he'll die in the process of rescuing her.

Currently, Subaru analyzed her when she hadn't realized he is there, and felt his heart stop beating for a second, her eyes; they're glazed and empty, like someone had ripped her soul out before going after her heart and crush it into pieces. Those eyes, they look so familiar, they reminded him looking like that when Seishiro betrayed him and killed his sister. However, her voice carries the gentleness of the song fondly, caressing as it as if it was the only comfort, only for her, and Subaru listens quietly. ((A/N: This song is called 'Why' from Ayaka, and it's one of my favorite songs from Square-Enix))

_"Hitomi no oku ga boyake te mie nai  
kokoro no soko no kimochi wa aru no ?_

_sekai no subete wo te ni shi ta toshite mo  
sore ga anata no shiawase na no ?_

_Why? kodoku na sora wo miageru no ?  
Why? waratte mise te yo_

_kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
anata no seikaku wakaru kara_

_tooi mukashi ni nani ga atta no ?  
shisen wo sorasu anata no hitomi ni_

_hitori de samishii yoru ni dakishime rareru  
sonna atataka sa shitteru ?_

_Why? doushite katachi ni kodawaru no ?  
Why? kokoro wo hirai te  
ookina nimotsu wo seotta  
anata wo ukeire rareru chikara  
aru wa shinji te mi te ?  
Ohh..Yeaahh_

_jiyuu na hito wa bukiyou de ?  
jiyuu na hito wa fuan de ?_

_Why? kodoku na sora wo miageru no ?  
Why? waratte mise te yo  
kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
anata no seikaku wakaru kara  
shinji te mi te."  
_  
Her voice cracked and she broke, her eyes in tears but she still smiles. Subaru realized that Kazumi is just a broken doll, but not beyond repair. She can still walk, can still put on her masks and hide the pain easily, but when alone she allowed herself to break slowly before pulling the pieces up back together. Having enough and deciding to make him known to her that he is watching; Subaru walked over to her, wide amethyst eyes at seeing his reflection on the glass window, she tried to use her sleeves to wipe away her tears when Subaru stops her. She looks at him with curious teary eyes, the smile is replaced with a frown, and he smile sadly. He cupped her face into both of his hands, and wipes her tears with his thumbs and she watch with wide eyes.

"Subaru-san?" Subaru smiles gently, this girl, may be a broken doll, but being able to sing after all the glass shards impaled her heart making it bleed and still beating. There is still hope for Kazumi, she may be broken but she can be repaired easily. This innocent face, a bit slightly tainted from what she experienced, Subaru wants to help. It was in his character after all.

"Would you sing for me?" Surprised and blushing red, Kazumi nodded hesitantly and begins to open her mouth to sing the previous song she sang before when Subaru silenced her with a finger. Slightly blushing, she looks at him with a questioning and curious gaze, Subaru looks at her gently with a small smile.

"Any song that you like, Kazuimi, just not the one before." Kazumi blushes at the familiarity of her name ranged from his lips, and nodded before looking at him with curiosity and hesitation.

"Would it be alright if I called you, Subaru? I mean you don't have to…"He laughs softly as she tumbles over words, before he hugs her close. Wide eyes she looked up at him in surprise, and she couldn't make out of the situation she is currently in. Subaru pulls her chin up with his fingers slightly close to his face. The image of being happy with Seishiro when he is a teen, faded in his mind, he is being healed slowly by this angel, an angel with crippled wings. Kazumi still looks up at him with curiosity, this time, it's his turn to heal her, helping her pick up the pieces along the way, trying to protect her, and hoping to see a true smile that's been missing on her face for a while.

"I don't mind, as long as you don't." That answer made her blush so red, Kazumi hid her face in his shirt, earning another soft chuckle from the onmyoji.

* * *

**Omake 1: Broken Christmas**

Kazumi looks at the party with a soft smile, everyone had gathered to enjoy, to forget anything that had to do with war and the _Promised Day_. Then she sighs sadly, it's just wasn't the same without Subaru around. Hearing the news of him becoming a _Dragon of Earth_ and _Sakurazukamori_ after killing Seishiro with his own hands, made her heart stop beating for awhile, her nails dug into her palms. She wanted to cry so much out of anguish and she would've cursed his name to god knows where. But she couldn't hate him, she couldn't be angry at him, and she continued to cry, and hoping it's just a nightmare that'll fade away and waking up to find Subaru is still around with them. That hope fades and she accepted it, accepted the fact that he is no longer around to help her get back up and giving her a hand to walk. She swallowed her acceptance in reluctance, and hid most of her affection for the onmyoji away, picking herself up alone like she did so many times. It felt alien to her, something she used to do that is so familiar and yet after feeling emotions for someone other than Fuma, it just doesn't feel right and empty.

Wearing a violet dress with thin straps, a thin veiled white scarf, and medium black heels, the dress itself is up to her knees. She ignored the stares given to her by her fellow male classmates, ignored the kind gestures given to her by them, and went out into the balcony of the Imonoyama Mansion. The view is beautiful from here as she admired the lights from the city contrasting the starless night sky with a soft smile. She shivered from the cold, and hugged her thin clear white scarf closer around her.

"You're going to get cold if you are going to stay like that." Eyes wide, she turned around and her heart skip a beat, her breath hitched in her throat. Subaru, dressed in black blazer with a green turtle neck sweater, black slacks, hope rose in her before she brutally squashed it down and look around. The guests and the other Seals didn't look at them and they hadn't witness him being here, defenses raised in her heart as she looks at the onmyoji with cold determination.

"Why do you care?"

"How can I not?" Subaru said it so easily and slightly annoyed, that she looked away, refusing to meet his face.

"Who knows?" She whispered, tense silence fill the air between them.

"Are you here to kill me?" Kazumi asked, still not looking at him, Subaru's jaded green eyes narrowed at this, the thought of hurting Kazumi left him a bitter taste on his tongue, if he can help, he won't hurt her, but protect her on the other side on the Promised Day.

"No." She froze, eyes wide, the defense around her heart nearly gave away at hearing this.

"Why are you here? You do realize you will make the others angry at you for leaving them, and some of them are disappointed after having so much respect for you." She would not ask about herself, he would already knew that if he had left, he'll make her cry, heartbroken again, and become the living broken doll once again.

"I wanted to see you." Subaru said, as he continued to look at her sadly. He already knew the consequences of leaving Dragons of Heaven for Earth, he already knew that from that decision, he would make her cry, make her heartbroken again, and will most likely resume to become the living broken doll he fear to see. His own heart, broken once, repaired again, is tearing up into pieces once again, only this time in guilt for making her sad, for making her cry because he left her alone. Her shoulders, they've trembled, her hearts defenses slowly drift away as she wraps her arms around herself. The only comfort she is able to feel, her heart continues to ache and she slowly breaks in front of him.

"Why? Why did you leave me alone?" She look at him with such an anguish and sad face, that it made him winced, now he knows the feeling of making a girl cry, especially by a girl who cares for him very much. He reaches for her, pulling her arms away from her body and holds her close just like the day she was unaware that he was listening to her singing brokenly against the window.

"I'm so sorry, I had no choice." Kazumi laughs bitterly, tears continued to roll down her face.

"Choice? Choice? Does it look like I have a choice either?" Her words, though they aren't raised and they aren't in a loud of voice, they were clearly upset, angry at him, and they shot bullets at him through his heart.

"Does it look like I have a **_goddamned_** choice to kill my best friend to save this **_twisted world_**? Does it look like I have a choice when my best friend tied me up, _**kill**_ his own flesh and blood right in front of me and nearly _**raped**_ me?" Kazumi sobs harder into his green sweater, her face and her voice, they are in pain, and anguished at the thoughts of hurting someone she loved the most as she looks up at him with a bitter smile.

"Does it look like I have a choice on whether **_I_** should tell someone you are here or ignored it all together? Does it look like I have a choice on whether or not to _**harm**_ you so much? It makes me want to kill myself over and over again because I am so **_damned_** in love you. Does it look like I have a choice on whether I should kill you or fatally injure you _**before**_ you hurt someone or someone else close to me?" Kazumi couldn't stop crying, and he pulled her face close to his, lips connected into a desperate kiss, tongues dances feverishly and desperately to convey one and another of their feelings for each other. They broke for air, Kazumi's tears are whipped away gently by Subaru, her eyes are rimmed red from crying silently and her beautiful voice is hoarse now from all that crying. Subaru would've gladly told her why, why he left them and her for the enemy and how he wished to hold her in his arms to not see her cry again because of him doing something he is going to regret later on. Hearing Sorta's voice along with Keiichi's, the pair turn to look at the direction of the sound coming from the party, they are looking for her. Subaru look at Kazumi, reading his eyes, she looked down defeated.

"Go, go before they will become more upset and angry, before they'll see you here." With me. The last part, Subaru was able to tell and he gave her a kiss on her forehead, cheeks, kissing away her remaining tears, and a chaste kiss on the lips. The kiss on her lips lasted for a few seconds, he is hesitant to leave her before he jumps to the roofs of the buildings near by and is gone later on. Kazumi didn't look behind her, she knows she is going to break, she knows she is going regret letting him go and not facing the wrath of her friends, but what choice did she have? Tear drops platter against the snow, before she dried them up, cleaning away any evidence of her tears and puts up the same mask she wore at the party, a soft smile and clear amethysts eyes.

* * *

**Omake 2: Valentine's Day**

Kazumi never liked Valentine's Day, but it also doesn't mean she can't hope and kept on checking her mail towards the coming day of St. Valentine, to check and see if he given her something. Of course, that's not what most of the males at her school thought. The males kept on giving her an expecting glance, hoping beyond hope that she will give them chocolates or accept their gifts to her. But she ignores them; she doesn't want to accept their gifts knowing that she loves him. Kazumi allows herself to sigh in relief that the Promised Day is over, but it also traumatized her.

_The feeling of the blade in her hands pierce her best friend's heart. She stares in shock and horror at the feeling of his blood running down from her blade and on to her hands, frozen in shock, Fuma smiled at her in relief and regret._

_"I'm so sorry, for causing you so much pain, so much sorrow. I was watching, and I couldn't stop myself from doing all those hurtful things to you and other people." Her hands trembles, eyes continued to look at him in shock with tears running down her face. He wiped them away with his bloodied hands._

_"I do not deserve those tears, for causing you so much pain, so much grief. You truly are an angel, a forgiving child; I want you to live on. Find someone who loves you," She shook her head, she wants her friend back, but to pay at this price? "Someone who loves you so much, they'll do anything to protect you." Fuma smiled sadly, Kazumi continued to shake her head._

_"Please don't die, I'm so sorry Fuma." Fuma smile sadly at her, knowing he is going to die soon. "No, you're going to be fine. We're going to take you to hospital and they'll patch you up, right?" Fuma looks at her, and hugs her close to his chest, Kazumi didn't protest and continued to cry._

_"Please don't leave me, please! I beg you don't leave me!" Fuma's heart wrenched at this, he cannot grant her wish, and the life slowly faded from his eyes. Eyes wide opened, Kazumi look at him, hands trembling and reach his face to caress it._

_"Please tell me this is a joke, Fuma? Tell me this is all a dream, Fuma?" But Fuma didn't answer, realizing that she killed her best friend she has been trying to save because it is her own wish; she let out an anguished cry, and clutched his corpse to her chest heavily crying over him. She is about to reach for her sword, when arms wrapped around her and pulled her away from Fuma's corpse. Hysterical and depressed, she tried to fight back and break away from the embrace, but the arms held her in place, made her turned around and pulled her to the person's chest. The scent of cigarettes, vanilla and cherry blossoms calmed her down a bit and she continued to cry into the person's chest._

_"Let me go, Subaru! Please! Let me die!...Fuma…he…knew…and…I….why did this happen? Why did have to be him of all people to be my twin star?" She couldn't get any answers, because both for them knew she is being hysterical and depressed over what she had done. It made her wanting to find answers, to find why this happened, but both of them knew how cruel Fate can be. Rubbing circles on her lower back, he thread his fingers through her long hair and let her cry until her eyes turned red, cheeks puffy, and voice hoarse once again like the time on Christmas. This is over, and it's finally done, but to Kazumi, it gave her a lot of pain, the wings she continues to carry, wilted, feathers falling down one by one. Subaru whisper soothing words into her ears and she fell asleep, exhausted of what she had been through. Hysterical as she was, she knew Subaru wouldn't let her kill herself and even though he is a Sakurazukamori and she pleaded him to kill her, he wouldn't because he loves her, and from there, he continues to watch her through the shadows, giving her silent support, both physically and mentally, to help her pick up the broken pieces back again. He is really back on square one, but he is going to stay with her so he could help her heal once again.  
_  
Sighing in disappointment at nothing in the mail, Kazumi went back to her dorm dejectedly. Opening the door and closing it behind her, the room itself felt empty and cold compared how two years went by, the place itself used to be filled with laughter, people, noise and warm. She sighed, she would've given anything to go back to those days, but she knew she can't and hearing the echoes of the laughing and sounds is enough to make her content and lonely, but not happy. The rest of the seals come and go as they visit her, Subaru mostly comes by, but…selfishly, she wants Subaru to stay with her.

Hearing a knock on the door, some voices outside, she made sure she look through the eyeglass before she opened the door. Two weeks ago, she opened the door out of habit and a group of her fellow male students came down to the ground, turns out they were about to make a deal with her about giving them chocolates. If she doesn't, she'll be expelled because of the rumors they'll spread. The only action she was able to give is a raise eyebrow when Subaru, who arrived earlier, appeared behind her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other around her stomach and pulled her close. He looked at the boys lazily with a twisted smirk. Kazumi shuddered at the feeling of seeing that grin on his face, but being in the older man's arms made her heart flutter at this.

Needlessly to say, the guys are scared, _**shitted**_ themselves in their pants before leaving very quickly, she might add, causing her to giggle at this. Subaru had acquired a nature from his previous unrequited love, the feeling of possessiveness made her feel a bit warm and she swallowed down more of her laughs before Subaru looks down at her with amusement and attacks her mouth with his lips. She blushed at the memory; she wasn't sure what she would've done if Subaru wasn't there. She rather not know, and shook her head as she look through the glass and smile before she opened the door.

"Hello Yuzu-chan, Karen-chan, Kusanagi-san, Yuuto-san. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just wondering if you have anyone to spend with on Valentine's Day?" Kazumi winced and looked down. The group looks at each other before panicking to try and cheer up. She laughs, the feeling of their worries even though they have they have their own lives filled her own heart a bit but it wasn't enough.

"No, I'm afraid not. I have two tests coming up in two days, sorry." Yuzuriha is saddened, but brightened up and grab Kazumi's hands as she blinked.

"Then can we hang out after the tests?" Kazumi thought it over and grins.

"Ok." Karen and Yuuto gave Kusanagi a look; Kusanagi noticed and dragged Yuzuriha away,

"Kazumi-chan, is everything alright?" Karen asked, she loved the girl like a little sister. Kazumi gave her a tired smile.

"If you mean being alright, then yes, I'm healing." Karen raised an eyebrow, Yuuto look at the petite girl and nodded.

"Alright, but if you need something from us, you know what to do. Ok?" Kazumi nodded happily before waving a goodbye at them, and then closing the  
door leaning against it and smiles, she knows that her friends are constantly worried about her, and that's ok, even though sometimes it's a bit annoying. Like the time Sorta popped out of nowhere from her cupboards under the sink ((A/N: I copied that move from Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts, added with a bit of Sorta)), demands to know if she was ok, she screamed in surprise and Arashi who is with her at that time, blushes, apologizes for her boyfriend's actions and dragged him out of the door with her. Or the time when Keiichi tried to help her with the books, constantly worried about her, she snapped at him telling him that she is not fragile. To see him so cowed and scared made her chuckle at the expression he wore.

"What's gotten you so happy? I thought I was the only one who is supposed to do that?" She perked up at hearing his joking voice, although he is a _Sakurazukamori Subaru_, he is still_ Sumeragi Subaru_ to her. Standing near the balcony, he wore a gray trench coat, green sweater, and black pants; he smirks softly at her in amusement. She blushes before she giggles, and squeals in laughter when Subaru picks her up from her waist, dance around in circles with her, before falling down onto the couch. She giggled at this out of pure excitement before looking down at him with content. She's smiles softly and gives him kiss, he pulls her closer, the taste of faint cigarette smoke with something else, gives her the shivers as she moans in to his lips. They pulled away, her hair hanging around her face like a curtain.

"You're not going ask for chocolates?" He asked amused, she mockingly rolls her eyes and pouted at feeling being assumed to want chocolates. He chuckles before pulling her close to a kiss and Kazumi let herself enjoy the feeling. Kazumi would rather have something simple. If you give her a bouquet full of flowers, she'll throw it at you indignant. If you give her a single flower, she'll smile. If you give her chocolates and then leaves, she wouldn't touch them and throws them away when they go bad. If you spent time with her, then that enough alone, makes her happy and feel that she is wanted, even after all the chaos and pain in both of their lives, this is enough. They are anchors for each other, keeping one another grounded and giving each other comfort when needed the most. Leaving their most painful memories to sleep; they make new ones to lift their spirits, finally free from the overwhelming destinies. They spread their wings apart and continued to be there for one another, until death drives them apart.

* * *

Read and Review.


	10. VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] [********************TRCKXXSTRCSTRCSXSXXKTRCSXTRCK] [X139XTRCAUA**]

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** In which in an alternate universe, Subaru and Seishiro are vampires and Kamui is human, but his scent is very sweet and alluring.

**Pairings: **Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui - Maybe similar to KuroFai when it comes to the 'E' principle. I'm still using the 'E' principle though. I've made Kamui look so adorable, that he'll probably be uke if I were to make a full story for this one. Then again, I'm too lazy to.

**Category:** X/1999, Manga. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles - 'E' principle reference

**Rating:** M - Hotness in one scene, I wouldn't do a full blown sex, but then again, that gave me an idea.

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Humor, Supernatural

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this shot more fun to write about. The reason I didn't include Fuma as a pairing for this one plot, is because I need something for humor, and Fuma is going to have a brother complex for Kamui.

* * *

Kamui shivered the feeling of being watched by someone beyond the shadows, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in high alert again. Even though he is near home, he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone is watching him so intently and hungrily. Making him wanting to bolt for the door, opening it wide and quickly closing it. However, that'll also make him a target and whoever is watching him, has a sick pleasure on doing so. Kamui growled inwardly at the feeling, he hated it, the feeling of being the prey, with alarm bells ringing in his head, it's mostly his paranoia that starting to get his nerves. When he first got the feeling, he constantly look over his shoulder to see whoever is watching him even though knowing that no one is there. Now, he is ignoring the feeling as he maneuvered, using different and complicated directions to thwart whoever is pursuing him before he ever made it home.

"Are you alright?" Kamui jumped and look behind him to see a handsome man with gold eyes, the man smile at him with curiosity and Kamui felt a slight heat decorating on his cheeks as the man assessed him in what he is wearing. Plain white sneakers, black jeans, red armani buttoned up shirt, and white trench coat with some black buckles. However the man wore, a black business suit as he smiled at him charmingly. Kamui, usually trust his instincts, and now his instincts are telling him to run from this man, but they've been quelled down by something soothing in the back of his mind.

"I'm fine, I was walking home from work." The man's lips seems to stretch into a grin.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I escort you home?" Now those instincts are telling him to run, get away, and Kamui frowned at the man as Kamui stepped back.

"Yes, I do mind. Now if you excuse me, I have to leave." The man caught hold of his arm in a vice grip, Kamui winced at this. He felt the man whisper.

"That wasn't a request, my pet. May I know your name?" Kamui made a mistake in looking at the man's gold eyes as they glow slightly, he was about to say his own name when a hand gripped the man's wrist hard, and pulled it off Kamui's arm. Kamui stumbled back, groaning at feeling some sort of a headache and he fell into another person's arms.

"I did not expect you to be able to find me so fast, Subaru-kun." Kamui groaned, his hand on his forehead as he looked up. Another man with raven hair that compliments his beautiful features, green eyes stare frozenly at the other man. He wore a black belt choker, black turtle neck shirt, trench coat, black pants, everything about what this man is wearing is black. What's odd is the white lining on the man's trench coat, and the red gloves he wore.

"You are not wanted here, Seishiro-san." The man's smile didn't change, as he smile serenely at the person called 'Subaru'.

"Pity, I was hoping I can share you the late evening snack and yet you already got him away from me, refusing not to give my fill." Kamui's amethysts eyes widen at this, ignoring the slight headache and buzz in his head, he tried to move away from the older man's grasp, only for the man to tightened his hold around him. The man whispered to him soothingly, and Kamui shivered from the cold air near his ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I can promise that." Something about the man's voice, is soothing and Kamui relaxed slightly in the man's arms. Subaru glared at Seishiro.

"You've trespassed into my territory, leave." Seishiro sighed in disappointment and dramatically for losing a prey to his previous victim.

"Very well, I'll leave. Have a nice night, Subaru-kun. Amethysts, we'll meet again." Seishiro smile as he addressed his own nickname for Kamui, who shivered at this. Kamui wasn't sure whether it was from excitement or fear, but he knew if he meet Seishiro again, he isn't going to be alive in the next. He watched as Seishiro disappeared in form of a sakura petals as they whirled around the man and left. Kamui is about to thank Subaru, when a heavy weight suddenly fallen on him.

"Subaru-san?" Subaru is feeling slightly feverish, he hadn't has his own fill yet, not with Seishiro has been stalking this person. He didn't want this person to become like him when he used to be human. Seishiro took advantage on him, and turned him. Horrified at what he became, he fled his own home and stay in solitude watching and preventing Seishiro from turning those around this neighborhood. He had chosen not to feed off humans, but those off of animals, and if he can help, steal some from the blood bank. The animal blood gives him enough strength to live and fight, but if he were to drink human blood. It's addicting, and he'll be able to survive without out another drink until sometime in the next few weeks.

Worried, Kamui, knew it was against his own character to leave someone alone in the streets that helped him. Deciding against he had learned since he was a kid and from what his family and friends usually warn him about, Kamui dragged Subaru to his apartment flat. If the man is back at full condition, he'll need some answers.

"What are you doing?" The man asked quietly, Kamui tried not to blush at the feeling of cold air hitting against his neck. He took in a deep breath before calming down his own heart.

"Trying to help you, as thanks for saving me from whoever that person you called Seishiro-san is." Subaru hmmed at this, before letting out a chuckle.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, and you want to help me? Humans are indeed strange beings." Ignoring the sudden shiver from the last sentence, Kamui open his flat door and tried to pull the man into the house. Well the key word was tried to.

"If you want me in, you have to grant me permission to." Subaru said, Kamui look at him. Amethysts eyes study the man, pieces lined up in his mind and he realized that Subaru and Seishiro are the same kind. Eyes wide at how this could possibly happen, Kamui couldn't help but feel curious and a bit fear. Swallowing down that fear, he wants to help Subaru anyway he can.

"You can come in, Subaru-san." As if like magic, the barrier disappeared and Subaru's form fell on top of Kamui, making the younger man squeak and fall down as well if Subaru on top of him. Blushing red from the position he is currently in, Kamui could feel the cold skin of the older man's neck and face next to his own neck, but there isn't any heart.

"You're a vampire." Subaru nodded, and he tried to hold himself from not drinking the blood from the exquisite creature below him.

"That I am." Getting rid of the blush, Kamui, realized that this man needed blood as he was slightly feverish earlier. Kamui guessed that Subaru hadn't been drinking his own fill. Silently, Kamui turned his head to his left as if giving the permission to Subaru drink from him. Subaru used his own elbows to give himself a lift and look at Kamui, slightly stunned at Kamui's actions.

"Why would you be so willing?"

"Because you needed blood to survive, and I want to help in any way I can." Subaru's green eyes darken slightly.

"If you do this, you'll become an 'E' for only me. You're life force will be slightly longer than any rest of the people you currently know, thus you'll be living longer than the rest. You will heal slightly faster than any other humans. I can only drink blood from those whose have been willing to give it to me. Both of us are allowed to communicate through telepathy." Kamui look at Subaru, his eyes unchanging from his previous determination.

"In other words, I'll become your source of food, and you'll become my shield and sword." Subaru blink and give Kamui a small smile.

"That is correct." Kamui chewed the thought over, he didn't want to meet the person called Seishiro, beside of the feeling about being dead the next time they meet, he felt that the man might take something else from him. That he is afraid to know.

"I still want to help." A true smile appeared on the vampire's lips and Kamui felt like he is going to blush again since that smile look so amazing on the man himself. Kamui, himself, knew he was gay, but that only happened after he left high school.

"Alright, but before we start, my name is Sumeragi Subaru." Kamui's eyes widen at this, could this man be the missing person on the police reports? The one that has never been found. Seeing the astonishment and sympathy in Kamui's eyes, Subaru realized that it was because of his name and smile sadly at Kamui.

"You don't have to be sorry, some things just happened." Subaru said as he gently stroke Kamui's cheek. Kamui still look at him with wide eyes, a slow blush rising on him, a small smile appeared on Kamui.

"I understand, my name is Shiro Kamui." The vampire sat up, and pulled Kamui up and on his lap. Kamui look at him in surprise, and very red. Subaru lets a sly smirk appears on his lips and nuzzles into the younger man's neck.

"I need you to relax, when I bite into you. It's going to be painful, but you'll feel pleasure from it after the paralyzing venom comes in." That was the only warning Kamui got, when he felt a cold tongue ran up and down his neck. Kamui bit his bottom lip, to not let out a moan, which in turn, came out a small mewl. Cold lips brushed and nibbled on the side of his neck, he shivered at the feeling. His own breath uneven, blood rushing to his cheeks, pulse fluttering. Soon he felt fangs, as they gently move against his porcelain skin, scratching slightly but not that hard. Then he felt those fangs pierced, Kamui winced in pain, Subaru tightens his grip around him. As soon as the pain came, it was then replaced with pleasure and Kamui couldn't help but moan out as pleasure took hold of his body, sending tingling shocks through his hands, feet, and his groin. Subaru's tongue flickered and carefully collected the blood coming from the wound, he slowly suck, his hands rubs the arms of the beautiful creature, in an almost loving motion. Truly, Shiro Kamui, is one exotic and beautiful creature. His blood taste sweet like honey. Maybe that is why Seishiro was following him.

Feeling a bit light headed and gasping in short breaths, Kamui reached one of the hands that held his arms with his own and gently squeezed it. Knowing he suck enough blood from his bait tonight, Subaru withdraws his mouth from the wound and licks it, closing it up and healing it in the process. Kamui's head then fell onto his shoulder, dazed and tired. Subaru smiles softly at the sleeping body in his arms, feeling very refreshed, he stood up with Kamui's body in his arms, closes the front door of his flat with no trouble, before bringing Kamui to his own bedroom so he can sleep comfortably on his own bed.  


* * *

**Omake: The Start of Fuma's Brother Complex**

Morning came, Kamui slowly opened his eyes and winced as the sun's rays from his bedroom window hitting his corneas. Adjusting to the sunlight, Kamui tried to sat up when he felt arms tightened around him. He blinks before he looks down slowly, he is still wearing his yesterday clothes, minus the white trench coat and his shoes. He is laying against something hard and very comfortable, Kamui froze and blushed. The person who is holding him, chuckles, and Kamui looked up hesitantly and gaped slightly. Subaru still laughing, holds him close, green eyes sparkle as they look down on him.

"Careful little kitten, you wouldn't want someone to take advantage of you looking like this." Kamui just stared, Subaru smiles and dips his head down to steal a kiss from him. Kamui's face flamed red at the contact, and they were jerked apart when the door of Kamui's bedroom opened. Kamui blinked before he sheepishly grinned at the intruder.

"Hey Fuma." Fuma stared at the sight, his best friend and who he considers his brother, is in the arms of a stranger, with white bandages around his neck. Fuma twitched, this was not he was expecting when he went to check on Kamui. Worried when Kamui didn't answer the front door, he took out the key handed to him. As he opened, he wasn't slightly shock that Kamui has someone over, a friend from college perhaps. However when he went into Kamui's room to wake him up, this took the cake. Calming down, he sent an icy smile towards the stranger, before completely masking it and sent the smile he usually wore for Kotori and Kamui. He can feel that there is something off about that man, a feeling of protectiveness similar to the feeling he as with Kotori, he will deal with that man in order to make sure that he hadn't took advantage over Kamui's innocence. Other than that, it was the start of Fuma's brother complex over Kamui, which made the vampire a bit annoyed few months later as Fuma had a habit of popping out of nowhere whenever he and Kamui are alone.

* * *

Read and Review.


	11. DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] [********************TRCKXXSTRCSTRCSXSXXKTRCSXTRCK] [X139XTRCAUA**]

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** Dark Kamui vs Subaru for Kamui.

**Pairings: **Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui

**Category:** X/1999, Manga. xXxHolic - Reference

**Rating:** M - Torture by piano wires.

**Genre:** Drama, Horror, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a small dash of Humor

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this shot more fun to write about. The thought of Dark Kamui might do something on the Promised Day near the ending of the battle, came on to my mind. Not to mention it'll be fun to write a bit of Possessive!X!Subaru in this.

* * *

He did it, he won and without killing Fuma. Violet eyes stare at nothing, blank and dull from where he is, Kamui's wish is granted. That's when the new Sakruazukamori reached him, his mismatched eyes widen at the state Kamui is in. Unresponsive, and unmoving, the wish for the Earth and humans to survive; has already been granted so why did Kamui remained still. Subaru's eyes narrowed as his hands move to touch Kamui in order to see any reaction when Kamui's hand caught his. Void and cold violet eyes stare back at him with a cruel smile.

"If you're looking for him, he is with me. He can't hear you, see you, or feel you, as long as I binded him tight in his own heart."

"Who are you?" Subaru asked, he already know that answer.

"Why, you were one of us after you betrayed him and them. Did you forget me already?"

"Dark Kamui." The cruel smile gone into a cruel smirk, Subaru continued to glare at Kamui's dark side.

"Bing bong that is correct, too bad you should've realized beforehand to know what you were getting into. He is really such a beautiful creature." Dark Kamui said as he sang song. A scowl on Subaru's face, there is no way Kamui would let his dark side take over.

"Let him go." Dark Kamui raised an eyebrow, he pretends to hum thoughtfully before he smirks, and icy violet eyes stare at the Sakurazukamori.

"No, if you want him. You'll have to fight me for him." Dark Kamui said with a malicious grin, undeterred, Subaru slapped an ofuda on the teen, and made him fall into an unconscious state of sleep. Subaru frowned, if he wants the Kamui he knows, the gentle and selfless Kamui back, he will have to dive into Kamui's mind again.

"You really don't make this easy, Kamui." Kamui didn't answer, and Subaru kneeled down and started to chant the forbidden spell. Diving into Kamui's mind was rather nostalgic, and less difficult as the dragons moved away. They watched him suspiciously, but they wouldn't attack, knowing that it was the same person before who help their master. When Subaru reached to the darkest part of Kamui's heart, he froze and paled. Tied and being hanged in the air suspend, with piano wires wrapped around him tight, is Kamui, eyes closed and bleeding. Dark Kamui appeared close to Kamui, with the white wings that Fuma originally have. He looked like an exact copy of Kamui. He wore a dark smirk on his lips as he noticed Subaru; as if welcoming a little lamb into the mouth of a wolf.

"Welcome to Kamui's heart, what do you think of my masterpiece? My beautiful and latest work of art, he's so beautiful when he bleeds." Dark Kamui said as he fingered Kamui's chin up, Kamui's eyes, they opened slightly revealing glazed and lack of light. Dark Kamui licks off the blood from Kamui's neck. Kamui remained unresponsive.

"Let go off him." Subaru growled, Dark Kamui moved away and look at him annoyed. Hands rose from the ground and gripped the Sakurazukamori in place.

"If you care so much of him, why did you abandon him then?" A slow malicious smirk came on the Dark Kamui as he holds Kamui possessively as if he was a doll for him. Subaru glared at him harder, Dark Kamui looks at him in amusement.

"Oh did I hit a nerve, I'm sorry." Dark Kamui sarcastically said it as he put his head on Kamui's shoulder.

"You know, Kamui didn't want to hurt you. He rather that the Promised Day won't come." A possessive smirk on Dark Kamui's lips as he lick more blood off Kamui. "A rather admirable feat, but he should've known in order to kill me; he has to kill his own heart." Subaru's eyes widen at this.

"Oh wait, you and that Fuma kid already did that on him, and now he is my puppet, my sweet toy." Subaru tried to move to pry Dark Kamui's hands off Kamui, but the hands held him in place as he watched.

"And guess what, words are knifes as well. Say 'You can't do this' to yourself, that is your own restraint, you can take them off easily. But if those words are from another, then you can't take them off. That's what these wires represent, they'll squeeze tighter if the words hit hard, and they made_my_ Kamui so beautiful like he is now." Dark Kamui purred as he nuzzled into Kamui's neck, Subaru look at Dark Kamui disgusted.

"And that's how the previous Sakurazukamori did to you, Sakurazukamori-san." Subaru paled at this. Dark Kamui look up and snickered in twisted amusement.

"You didn't know? He led you through, spoke lies to make you fell in love with him. It worked so perfectly, that your predecessor didn't know that he has fallen as well. When the deadline of the bet came, he decided to kill you since you've lost. What he didn't expect was that your beloved twin came in place of you, knowing what he is doing and who he is."

"Stop." Dark Kamui's smile turned bigger.

"She took it to the grave, and cast a curse on him, that if he were to kill you, you'll be the one to kill him."

"Enough." And then Dark Kamui started to laugh at the omnyoji and Sakurazukamori, not letting go off Kamui in his grasp.

"He must be so desperate to kill you, that he wanted to die to atone the crime he had done to you, because of how he much he hurt in you the past."

"SHUT UP! Don't talk Seishiro-san and Hokuto-chan that way!" Dark Kamui blink, looked at him annoyed, before looking at Kamui and grinned in bloodlust as he watched the piano wires tightened the hold on Kamui, making him bleed more. Subaru looked horrified at this.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. _This_ Kamui here contains the heart, _the_ Kamui you know. Physically, he isn't bleeding this much and would've died by now from the wounds. Mentally, however is a different story, one that I've _decided_ to be very generous to explain to you. Did you know that if Kamui bleeds more in his heart, his heart, figuratively, will die along with him," Dark Kamui insanely grinned at him. "And if _he_ dies, he becomes soulless, allowing me to take over and he'll become _mine_. Kamui's heart itself is very special, it grows for those he cares, and for those he loves. His own heart, never loved me, but his heart is so vast that he could feel the pain coming from the people he cares the most, especially yours." Kamui's dark side said that last sentence, punching it into Subaru. The Sakurazukamori pulled himself free off the hands and started to run towards the two Kamuis, he already knew how much pain he had put Kamui through, but he didn't know it would be this bad. Dark Kamui look at him in surprise before it twisted into amusement and he whistled.

"You must be really persistent to get him to wake up, and for that, I can't let you interfere." Piano wires sprang and took hold of the Sakurazukamori, he struggled, but only felt the piano wires dug deeper.

"Careful, if you struggle more. Kamui would be sad to see you die in front of him." The Sakurazukamori gave the Dark Kamui a nasty glare and Dark Kamui crackles.

"Just watch the show." Dark Kamui moved away from Kamui to the front of him. Subaru, knowing what Dark Kamui is about to do, and not for the first time, is scared for Kamui.

"Su..ba..ru." Kamui whispered faintly, Dark Kamui frowned and tched, a slow cold and amused smile spread on him.

"The Subaru you know is long gone, he is killed by the new Subaru." Dark Kamui said as he whispered into Kamui's ear.

"No." Kamui whimpered weakly, and pulling a soothing face and a false kind smile, Dark Kamui make Kamui look up at him. Unfocused eyes look back at the cold ones.

"Then you don't deny he abandoned you." What's left of the light in Kamui's eyes, faded into dullness, and Dark Kamui stroke Kamui's cheek possessively as he watch in amusement that spark faded.

"I'll never abandoned him!" Dark Kamui shot an annoyed face at the Sakurazukamori before looking at Kamui.

"He is lying, he never cared for you." Kamui didn't answer.

"You are cursed, _my_ beloved doll. _I'm_ the only _one_ that can understand _you_."

"He's lying!" Dark Kamui rolled his eyes, annoying humans.

"His predecessor took him away from you, Fuma took Kotori's life, Hinoto's dark side manipulated everyone from the start. Make him _pay_ for hurting you, make them _pay_ for taking away your loved ones, make those who created this day, _pay_ and _allow me_ to merge with you." Dark Kamui burst into a dark shadow ball and it flew into Kamui. The piano wires disappeared as they laid Kamui slowly onto the ground. Piano wires faded from Subaru's side as they untangled, wheeled away, and in a hurry he stood near Kamui's prone form. Cautiously he is about to reach over when cold pools of violet opened, empty at feeling nothing, Kamui got up. The holy sword appeared in his hands as he look at Subaru as if he didn't recognize him.

"Kamui?"

"_He_ told _me_ you killed _Subaru_. _I_ should kill _you_ before _you_ hurt anyone else." Eyes wide, he dodged the slashes to avoid being hit by the sword. Dying in a person's mind is equal to dying in the real world.

"Kamui, listen to me. That was Dark Kamui, he is controlling you." He duck from an upper cut, and moved away a thrust.

"Lies." Subaru didn't winced when he felt the sword pierced his left bicep.

_That's right, torture him. Corner him like a trapped animal he is. Make him bleed for making you feel all this pain._

"Yes, master." Kamui echoed robotically as he increased his speed to harm the Sakurazukamori. It took awhile, but Kamui managed to corner Subaru into a corner.

_That's right, finish him and he'll give the Subaru you know back!_ Kamui step back, Subaru's body had cuts and he is bleeding a bit as he look at Kamui. The Dragon of Heaven's leader positioned his sword an inch away from Subaru's chest where the heart is located. He pulled the sword back a bit, ready to plunged it straight in. Subaru closed his eyes in resignation.

"If you wish to kill me, Kamui, then I let you grant it." _Finish him now!_ Kamui plunged, and Subaru opens his eyes, when he felt nothing he look at Kamui. Eyes calm and sad, Subaru watch as Kamui look at him with violet dull eyes. The sword itself stopped centimeters away from his own chest.

"Why? I wanted to hurt you so much from the pain you've cause me, and yet why can't I bring myself to kill you?" Tears build up in Kamui's eyes as he lowered his head to look away, his hands trembling as they hold the sword in place. Subaru look at him softly, with relief and slight hope that Kamui he knows is still in there. Kamui is struggling.

"Kamui…"

_What are you doing? Finish him off! Isn't this what you wanted? To make him feel the pain that he inflicted on you! _Kamui ignored the voice as he threw away the sword from the both of them and collapsed on his knees. The holy sword dispersed into golden balls and they flew away. Soulless violet eyes stare at Subaru, tears slid down to his chin.

"Why? Why can't I bring myself to kill you after all the hate I build up to face you and save Fuma?" Subaru didn't answer as he slowly sat up, ignoring the wounds and pulled Kamui to him.

"It's because you can't bear to hurt someone that you love so much." A hand trembled as it reached and clung to Subaru's black shirt.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you when I never realized it." Kamui's eyes closed and he collapsed, Dark Kamui snarled and hissed at his loss as he disappeared. Kamui let Subaru hold him, too tired to move as Subaru is the one who needs comforting.

* * *

Kamui felt his own eyes opens as they stared at the white ceiling, he sat up and stared at the bandages wrapped around his wrists and fingers. He blinks when he felt someone tall, wrapped his arms around him. He blinks and looks around to see his friends smiling at him in relief, crying for him.

"What happened?" He blinks when Subaru pulled away, a slight sad smile on his face.

"We've won. You fell into coma, you've saved Fuma and everyone." Kamui blinks again, barely registering the fact that the Promised Day has passed. He look at Subaru's eyes, one gold the other green, and he smiles in relief. That smile replaced into a genuine one.

"Good." He said tiredly, he didn't get a chance to do anything as Yuzuriha glomped him, followed by Sorta, Karen, and Yuuto. Their weight is too much and he collapsed on his back. He laughs for the first time, happy that he was able to do it. Once they got off of him, Kamui sat up with the help of the Sakurazukamori. His eyes turned to Fuma who gave him a small apologetic smile. Fuma walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Don't apologize of what you weren't able to do, but thanks for saving me. It's what Kotori would have wanted." Kamui gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome." A mischievous grin on Fuma, and Kamui paled at that look, he knew that look.

"I think I should give you something before you're friend over there blows a gasket." Fuma kissed him on the cheek, blushing in embarrassment, Kamui's face glow a deeper red when he felt an arm wrapped around him possessively. Fuma moved away with a grin and he quickly ducked to avoid being impaled by a sharpened pencil. The pencil itself, is embedded into the white wall, tenth of it is in deep. Everyone blinked at this.

"Right that is my cue to leave. So see ya around, Kamui-kun." Fuma said cheerily as he went out the door with a smile. Subaru glared at the door, before he is interrupted from the person he is holding.

"Subaru, is something wrong?" Subaru looked down as innocent and curious amethysts eyes looked up at him, his face soften marginally at the teen with him. Taking their cue, the others left, leaving the both of them in private. Once they were gone, Subaru allowed himself to bury his face into the teen's chocolate locks of hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kamui hesitated, and reached up to run his fingers through Subaru's raven hair.

"It's because I don't want you to worry, I didn't want you to have any more on your plate than it already is." That arm tightened as it was joined by another, holding him there.

"Then you shouldn't hide it, I already told you that you shouldn't worry about me." Kamui let out a gentle smile on his face.

"I don't think I can, when I tried, my mind is always on you. Even during the event on the Promised Day, it's just kept on coming." Subaru in reply nibbled his ear, making Kamui flush red at this.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for something that you can't prevent, as long as you-" Kamui's chin is pulled up gently, his face flamed red as he felt lips on his. In dazed he look when the Sakurazukamori pulled away with a frown.

"Please do not quote what your best friend had said." Kamui blink, and slowly smile before letting out a chuckle.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

Read and Review**.**


	12. XSXKCSX139AU

Note: Before you ask, yes I did post the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's Collection' on . Though the thought itself is nagging me to death of posting some of it on . So, here are some of the plots I've created, going to be posted here and arranged them in order:

**1. (Seishiro x Mature!Kamui x kid!Subaru, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Subaru x Kamui) [Tokyo Babylon x X/1999, Time Travel Slash, Anime and Manga] [SXMKXKSSXSSXKTBXX139AM]  
**

**2. (TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight TimeTravel!Kamui x TB!Seishiro) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon] [TTKXTBSTTKTBSXX139TB]**

******3. (TB!Subaru x Angel!Kamui, and somewhere in the future, X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, sort of AU but Kamui interferes as an angel, AU] [TBSXAKXSXXKX139XTBAU]**

**********4. (Older!Kamui x TB!Subaru, slight Seishiro x Older!Kamui and Subaru x Kotori) [X/1999 x Tokyo Babylon, Reverse Role AU!] [OKXTBSSXOKSXKX139XTBRRAU]**

**************5. (TRC!Kamui x X!Subaru, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC! Seishiro, slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui, TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, AU anime] [********************TRCKXXSTRCSTRCSXSXXKTRCSXTRCK] [X139XTRCAUA**]

******************6. (TRC!Subaru x X!Kamui, slight TRC!Subaru x TRC!Kamui and slight X!Subaru x X!Kamui) [X/1999 x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]** **[TRCSXXKTRCSTRCKXSXKX139TRC]**

**********************7. (Kamui x Sebastian) [X/1999 x Kuroshitsuji] [KXSX139XK]**  


**********************8. (Subaru x cat!Kamui, Shinichi x Rabbit!Kaito) [X/1999 x Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou] [SXCKSXRKX139XDCMK]**  


******9. (Subaru x Fem!Kamui!, hints of Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Fem!Kamui) [X/1999 AU!] [SXFKSXSFXFKX139AU]**

**********10. (Vamp!Subaru x Human!Kamui, a slight of Vamp!Seishiro x Vamp!Subaru and Vamp!Seishiro x Human! Kamui) [X/1999, AU!]** **[VSXHKVSXVSVSXHKX139AU]**

**************11. (Dark!Sadistic!Kamui x Soulless!Kamui and Subaru x Kamui, slight Seishiro x Subaru and Fuma x Kamui) [X/1999, AU!] [DSKXSKSXKSXSFKX139AU]**

******************12. (X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru) [X/1999, AU] [XSXKCSX139AU]**

The code beside the one-shot or short I've created, are going to be the chapters.

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't want to do the disclaimer, but since I wrote various of crossover pairings and half of them I have no idea where they come from, so I guess, I'll have to do it anyway. I have lots more disclaimer in Livejournal, but you know, I'm too lazy. Meh.

Let's see:

- Tokyo Bablyon, X/1999, and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

- Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

- Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou belongs to Gosho Aoyama

- 'Why' belongs to Ayaka

- Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (Slight reference)

* * *

**Title:** In which Subaru is turned into a chibi by accident. - A chibified Subaru is something I couldn't resist doing.

**Pairings: **X!Seishiro x X!Kamui x Chibfied!Subaru

**Category:** X/1999, Manga.

**Rating:** T - I want to end something for all of us to laugh about.

**Genre:** Friendship, Lots of Humor, and Romance

**Warming:** I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOCiness, but that's what made this shot more fun to write about.

**Note:** Well here is the last part of the 'Shorts and Shots: Clamp's MiniCollection", and if I have the time, I'l probably write my notes, explanations, and reviews to those who read this.

* * *

Kamui blinked, and stared. The Sakurazukamori who was nearby, conveniently, did the same as they stare at the principal of Clamp Campus.

"You're joking." Nokoru look at the both of them annoyed.

"I'm not." Kamui paled, and rushed to the door with the Sakurazukamori behind him, who followed curiously. Kamui opened the door, and froze. Seishiro who look over the Dragon of Heaven's shoulder, blinks in shock. The thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan had shrunk into a kid as he stared at the people who came in with big innocent green eyes..

"I'm not going to ask how," Kamui said and his hand clenched at the door knob. "but Imonoyama-san, may I ask why does it concern the Sakurazukamori here?" Seishro just gives a smile while Kamui glared at him. Nokoru looked at them both sheepishly.

"Well you see, unfortunately, Sumeragi-san lost his memories when the accident happened, so in order for him to remember who he actually is or was." Nokoru looked down went he felt his pants leg being tugged; he bent down and picked up the chibified omnyoji in his arms. "Sakurazuka-san is going to help because he is the last lead to Subaru's past before he met you, Shiro-san, other than the current twelfth head of the Sumeragi Clan. Sakurazuka-san happens to be close by, while the current head is in Kyoto." Kamui sighed in defeat before looking at innocent green eyes with a soft smile. Kamui selfishly wanted to take care of Subaru alone, but knowing that if he wants Subaru to remember who he is, he will need the Sakurazukamori's help on this. Pushing away that selfish want, he held out his arms to Subaru, as if Subaru is studying him, Subaru leaned forward. His small hands reached Kamui's arms, and let Kamui pulled him close. That's when Kamui remembered, that Sorta is right about him being a good house wife.

"You really do make a good house wife, Kamui-kun." Kamui's corner of his mouth, twitched at Seishiro's remark, as he glared at Seishiro with a angry blush on his cheeks. Seishiro smirk in amusement, it seems ruffling the Dragons of Heaven's _Kamui's_ feathers is very entertaining. Nokoru held in his snickers, probably a wise choice. That's when chibified Subaru decided to voice out something interesting.

"Kamui-niisan?" Instantly, Kamui look at the chibi Subaru with full attention.

"Yes, Subaru?"

"Are you and Seishiro-oyaji are married?" Kamui choked and flushed red. Nokoru burst out in uncontrollable laughter, and Seishiro, look at the chibified Subaru with surprise and shock before a slow amused grin appear on him.

"Why yes. We are definitely-" Lightning fast, Kamui covered the assassin's mouth with his hand before he said anything anymore embarrassing or rather something damaging to the chibi Subaru. Kamui's violet eyes widen as he slowly realized whose mouth his hand is covering. Seishiro pulled his hand away from his mouth and bend closer to Kamui to whisper into Kamui's ear teasingly.

"I didn't that you'll be this aggressive, dear. It's such a turn on, this makes things a lot more enjoyable." Kamui's left eye twitched, he knew he is severely blushing from embarrassment because of Sakurazukamori's comment. Out of nowhere, a mallet came out of his sleeve and into his hand, he pulled his own hand away roughly and hit Seishiro with the mallet hard into the wall. Nokoru winced, knowing that's got to hurt a lot. Kamui still blushing a bit, play with the chibified Subaru.

* * *

Read and Review.


End file.
